Seven Days for the Flaming Moon
by SleepinEyes
Summary: Yang starts to hang with Jaune more, and slowly both learn more about each other, as feelings they didn't had before starts to grow inside them. During the next seven days, they will go from friends to lovers, while learning certain things are not as complicated as they think.
1. Sunday of Getting Closer

Yang opened her eyes and looked at the empty room. By the window she saw the storm that was attacking Beacon with might thunders and heavy rain. Her teammates were nowhere to be seen, so she looked at her scroll to assert the time. It was past nine in the morning, and being Sunday, it meant there would be no breakfast at the mess hall. She sighed as that meant every student was responsible to cook their own food that day, and since the blonde girl was a walking disaster in the kitchen, it meant her breakfast probably would be a cereal bow. Usually Ruby or Blake would cook on Sundays, or they would eat at the city. But the storm meant no Bumblebee ride or bullhead to the city.

Yang dropped from her bunker bed and found a note from her teammates. Ruby explained that they all were stuck in the library to finish the assignments they left behind due to the Breach. While many would expect Yang to be a slacker, she was of the philosophy of finishing unpleasant business as fast as possible to enjoy the free time later. While her academics weren't the best, she still got the job done well enough to get passing grades.

She got a quick shower and put some clean clothes, just her usual shorts and orange top. At weekends Beacon had a very lax dress code, and despite Ms. Goodwitch best attempts in convincing Yang to dress more modest, the girl just loved to see people having trouble keeping their eyes off her. She opened the door at the same time her fellow blonde, Jaune, got out of his room. He was wearing sag pants and a white, loose t-shirt.

"Overslept, vomit boy?" She asked as her greeting, Jaune just chuckled at her. She got closer to him to let him have a pick of the contents inside her top, and as expected, he blushed and looked always. She giggled at the sight before Jaune was able to speak again.

"Yeah, since I finished my assignments early yesterday, I decided I needed a break. So, your team?"

"Studying at the library. Yours?"

"Ren had to get Nora to the training rooms as she was driving him mad. Pyrrha is with Ms. Goodwitch, since Pyrrha is our best bet to win the tournament next month." He explained as they walked together towards the mess hall.

"Oh, so you will join her after breakfast?" Yang asked teasingly.

"Nah, probably will spend the day doing some physical training. We both know I need it." He said showing his arms to Yang, flexing his muscles.

Yang had a slight pink tone in her cheeks now. It was true that Jaune wasn't muscular, but he was toned and slim. Yang actually found his body type more desirable than the muscleheads that usually tried to get her attention. Jaune was a hard worker, which she knew long ago. He fastly improved a lot under Pyrrha's training, and even Yang recognized he was a decent fighter now. The fact he still wanted to improve was a proof of his strong character, and yang felt herself smiling to him.

"I think you should stop trying to get more muscle, Jauney boy. I think working your stamina would be better." She said, gently touching his arm. Jaune slightly blushed at this as he lowered his arms.

"Hmm, you probably are right. Not about how strong you can punch, but how much you can be punched and still fight on." Jaune paraphrased a boxing movie they saw the other day, making Yang laugh a bit.

"Maybe? I have nothing to do after breakfast, so I will help you with that. Though breakfast will probably be just cereal and milk." She stated as they entered the almost empty mess hall.

"My, I can't have my personal trainer eat such poor morning meal. I will fix something for us." He offered, and Yang smiled brightly at the possibility of eating a real brunch.

Jaune took little time to prepare breakfast for both, and by the smell only Yang hoped for the best. She would usually burn everything or make things inedible by mistaking ingredients and their quantities. So when Jaune served her a plate, she looked as happy as a child at it. Scrambled eggs, crispy bacon slices, toast, grilled mushrooms and tomatoes adorned her plate, as well as a big glass of orange juice and an apple. Yang devoured her brunch quite happily as everything just tasted perfectly.

"Whoever marry you will be very lucky to eat food like this." She commented, and Jaune laughed.

"Well, my dad always said to me that my future wife would me my princess, and that I should treat her as such. My sisters made sure though that I would be a man that would help with house chores too. That is why I know cooking, sewing, small house fixes…" He numbered, and Yang found that to be adorable.

"We all expected that girl to be Pyrrha." She said as she ate a slice of bacon.

"Pyrrha and I realized our feelings were more of a sibling love than romantic. She was what I needed and I was what she needed when we started here at Beacon. She will always have her place in my heart; we just realized that we weren't in romantic love with each other. But still, I love Pyr a lot." He stated and Yang smiled at that. The fact that Pyrrha and Jaune sorted their relationship and yet were able to be the same around each other was heartwarming.

They made small talk as they ate, when Jaune's scroll ringed. He opened it and saw his sister Micaela waving at him and sighed. Micaela saw Yang and the two greeted each other and soon Yang started teasing Jaune to his sister's pleasure. Micaela and Yang had quiet the same character, and as soon as Jaune introduced both they became good friends. The boy regretted that since.

"So, I see my little brother is aiming high now. Don't let Yang escape!" She teased, and Jaune groaned. Yang wrapped her arms around his neck making his head smoke.

"Sis, Yang is a dear friend to me, so please don't give her the wrong idea."

"I don't know vomit boy, I think that might be the right one." Yang teased as she pressed her chest against his arm, making him blush even more and almost dropping his scroll.

"Mica, stop teasing your brother and let me talk to him." Sara, Jaune and Micaela's mother spoke as Micaela adjusted the camera. Jaune's triplet sisters were around his mother, the older woman sat at a chair with something wrapped in white clothes in her arms. "Hello, son, how are you? Are your friends alright?"

"Everyone is fine. Pyr and Nora are eager to visit again." He spoke, now curious about what his mother had in her arms. The small package was oddly familiar, and the boy wondered if it was possible to be what he was expecting.

"Yang, you and your friends are welcome in my house anytime too." Sara said as she noticed Yang by his son's side. Sara smiled at the blonde more when she noticed the display of affection over the screen.

"Thanks, Sara. Ruby and I also miss you all."

"Tell Red I will get us out of this draw next time!" Noire, one of the triplets, said, and Yang laughed at the young girl that became her sister's rival.

"Sure thing Goldie!"

"Now, now. Jaune, your father decided that this castle have being without a children for too long, and since your younger sisters and you are too young and your older sisters are too career focused right now, your father and I decided to adopt. So, I want you to meet your new sister, Melody Arc."

With that Sara unwrapped the baby, a little girl of almost one year. The beautiful baby had bright amber eyes, somewhat like Blake's eyes. But the girl had bright dark orange hair with white tips, and on top of her head there were two fox ears, also orange with white tips. She gave a beautiful smile and an endearing giggle at Jaune and Yang. Jaune had teary eyes and a big smile in his face.

"A new baby sister! That is awesome! Now I need to go back home sooner!" He celebrated, surprising Yang. The baby girl was a Faunus, and yet he talked like he didn't even realize that. To him, the girl was his new baby sister, it didn't matter she was adopted or a Faunus, and Yang felt admiration for him.

"Yes, you should. Bring your friends too. So, I just called to show Melody to you. I will have Micaela send pictures of your sister to you. So, it was a pleasure seeing you again Yang, take care of my Jaune for me, Ok?" Sara said and Yang smiled.

"Sure thing Sara."

"Jaune, you take care of her too, Ok? See you soon, son."

As Sara Arc hung up the call, Micaela sent to Jaune the package of pictures with the baby Faunus. Yang swoon when she saw that Melody had a fluffy fox tail, and how excited Jaune talked about his new sister. Even if he just saw her for a while at the video call, he sounded like he was already in love with the little girl. But Yang's mind remembered of Blake and Velvet, and how hard the Faunus had. Melody would have no way to hide her heritage, with her tail and all, so she probably would suffer like Velvet did.

"I need to make sure she grows up in a better world…" Jaune commented, and Yang smiled at it. Maybe Melody would have nothing to worry, growing up in a loving Family and having a big brother like Jaune to back her up.

…

Jaune and Yang got back from their stamina training exhausted. The blonde girl was surprised on how determinate the boy was, and she was forced to stop the training when he clearly couldn't go on but yet tried to. Maybe his new sister had that effect on him. As they entered the mess hall, both their teams were there discussing what to cook for lunch. Jaune offered himself to make something, and they all celebrated the offer.

"So, Yang, what you and our great leader were doing?" Nora asked as they sat in their usual table.

"We were training. I am trying to make him last longer." She answered and everyone glared at her with inquisitive looks, most of them with red faces. "In battle, you bunch of perverts!"

"Oh, sure, of course, battle!" Weiss said, blaming herself for thinking otherwise. Besides, there were no way the two blondes where together-together. Jaune could be adorkable, but Yang was the local party girl. No way they could find common ground, Weiss thought.

"Thanks for helping him, Yang. Now with the tournament coming, I have being neglecting training him." Pyrrha said with a warm smile.

"No problems cereal girl. If I have free time, I will do what I can to help our dear vomit boy."

"I would appreciate if you started by not calling me that!" Jaune shouted from the kitchen.

"No can do!" Yang answered and he grunted. Everyone else had a good laugh at his expense.

It took a while but soon everyone was eating delicious spaghetti and grilled chicken that Jaune made. Team RWBY was surprised that Jaune could make a usually simple and tasteless food like that taste like gourmet food. Even Weiss left a praising word after his cooking skills. As they ate, Jaune showed the pictures and videos that Micaela sent him of Melody.

Everyone was soon fawning over the cute fox girl. Blake in especial had a rare smile in her face. She knew how hard Faunus orphans had, and being adopted into a loving family that would treat her as a member of the family was rare. But seeing as how enthusiastic Jaune was over his new sister, gave her hope for the Faunus. If there was someone like the Arc family that would not care the slightest about if someone was a Faunus or not, certainly she could hope all Faunus and humans would one day stop fighting each other.

…

The rest of the day passed with them talking and relaxing. Yang noticed how Blake was closer to Jaune now, making all kind of questions about his family. Jaune used that opportunity to learn as much about the Faunus from her as he could, and Yang smiled knowing that the knight wanted to do right for his new sister, and learning about her heritage was important.

"Are you falling for him?"

"WHAT?"

Everyone looked at Yang, which gave an awkward smile back to them. She waved them and as soon as the rest of the group took their eyes of her, she turned at her sister Ruby, who had a big grin splattered in her face, a look that yang knew very well.

"Sis, no, I am not falling for Jaune."

"You were staring at him." Ruby said, now in a whispering tone.

"I am just happy for him. And… I admit he surprised me with how he is taking the whole new Faunus sister so well." She said as she smiled at him proudly swapping pictures in his scroll as Blake looked at them.

"Jaune is this kind of person. He doesn't care about looks, social status or your past. He only cares for who you are." Ruby said, and Yang nodded in agreement.

"I admit the world would be a nicer place if more people were like that dunce." Weiss added, surprising Yang and Ruby. "Yeah, yeah, I admit I misjudge him. He is… a better person than I gave him credit for. Actually… I think it is not too late to make amends."

Weiss walked towards Jaune and talked with him, offering to tutor him if they have free time. Yang smiled at this, but them she wondered what she has ever done for him when he is so prompt to help others. She realized that Sunday was the first time that she actually did something for him, and felt a bit guilty over it. She promptly decided in her mind that starting that day she would use more opportunities to help the knight. After all, he was indeed a nice guy, and deserved it.

"You are staring again." Ruby teased, and Yang glared daggers at her.

"Don't even start, little sister, or I will hide your cookies." Yang smiled as Ruby paled and gave a desperate look at her.

After a little more talking they finally walked back to the dorms, everyone in a light but good mood. The news of Jaune's new sister really had a positive effect in all of them, especially after how everyone was worried about the events that led to the Breach. Yang also had to deal with thoughts of what Raven told her, and the fact that she couldn't share with her friends. That put her in a grim mood once again, till she felt a hand gently touching her shoulder. She turned and saw Jaune giving her a worried look.

"It is nothing vomit boy, I just remembered I probably need to revise some material for the classes this week." She lied to him, and somehow he noticed. Yang frowned over the usually oblivious boy choosing that moment to be perceptive.

"I will not pry on it, but be sure I will always lend you an ear and keep a secret." He stated, now smiling, and Yang smiled back, gently hugging his arm.

"Thanks Jauney. I will hold you on this."

As she entered her room, she notice Ruby once again was giving her knowing looks. Yang tried to ignore it at first as she prepared to sleep, but Ruby grin and eyes kept following the blonde brawler till she get into bed and decided to whisper/shout at Ruby.

"No, there is nothing happening between Jaune and me."

"I said nothing." She giggled and Yang sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Sis, drop it. It will create problems to both me and Jaune if you start seeing things where there is nothing."

"But what if something happens between you too?" Ruby asked, a bit worried that if Jaune fell in love for Yang he would have to deal with another rejection.

"Ruby, I would never hurt Jaune. If he asks me out, I would give him a chance. But I would make clear to him that as of now, I have no romantic feelings for him." She answered and Ruby seemed satisfied as she closed her eyes.

"Yet."

Yang growled at the last word Ruby spouted.

 **A.N. This story will be a daily thing till next Saturday if everything goes as planned. I love Jaune x Yang fics, and those inspired me to write this one. While once again I use several elements from my other fics, this story is not direct connected with any of them.**

 **Love is a complicated thing. It usually don't happens in the first sight as movies portray, nor it take that long as TV shows like to do, but them they do it for reasons that usually involve time and getting the audience hooked up.**

 **So, thanks anyone that will come back here every day of this week to find out how a blonde brawler and a clumsy knight slowly develop feelings for each other.**


	2. Monday of Common Ground

Monday started for Jaune with a groan. He was not the type of person to hate Mondays, but this particular one would be awful for him, as Peter Port's Grimm Studies was the first class of the morning. While Jaune understood that behind his wild tales of past glories there were important lessons to the future as a Hunter, he also learned that digging the lesson was a challenge, and the monotone voice of the teacher was an invitation to sleep.

Jaune got up and entered the bathroom, getting ready for another day. After he got out and started to get dressed, he noticed a pair of blue eyes following him, a grin splattered in Nora's face. Jaune tried to ignore, since Nora's stares always meant trouble, but that become impossible when his energetic friend almost shoved her face on his, making the knight very uncomfortable and blush.

"Nora, is something in my face?"

"Oh, you have two eyes, a nose and a mouth. Do ears count as 'in the face'?" Jaune sighed and gently pushed her away with his hands in her shoulders. But Nora kept following him around to his chagrin.

"Nora, why are you staring at me so much?" He looked at her eyes and saw that look she had when she got at some conclusion, usually a wrong one. Usually one that meant trouble soon.

"Yang and you were very close yesterday, fearless leader." She affirmed, and Jaune smiled at his friend. He understood immediately where Nora was going with that and decided to be blunt about it.

"We woke up at the same time and since everyone was busy, we just spent some time together. We are just friends, Nora, and I don't have any romantic feelings for her." He affirmed, but Nora's grin didn't disappear.

"Well, how about her?"

"That, you would have to ask Yang herself."

"Oh, yeah, true. What would you do if she had?"

"I don't know Nora. I will think about it if something happens. But I doubt it is the case. We don't have much in common" He concluded as he walked towards class, soon followed by Nora, the girl not entirely convinced.

He put the idea of Yang and him together behind almost immediately. While he liked her as a friend, he simple couldn't see much in common with her except the fact they were blondes and had at least one sister. He was more of a homey person, while Yang was more of a thrill seeker. He entered the room and spotted team RWBY in a rare occasion of them being on time, Weiss held a proud smile while everyone else stared angry at her, making Jaune chuckle. The heiress probably woke up everyone ealier. They shared greetings and Jaune sat in his usual place, and soon his team joined him and Nora. He sighed as he noticed Nora giving him and Yang knowing looks, so he just decided to try his best to concentrate in the long, boring lecture.

…

Jaune woke up with Pyrrha gently shaking him. He opened his eyes and smiled at his partner, and noticed that the class was still going on. He looked around and saw that prof. Port knocked out 90% of all students, including Nora, Ruby, Yang and Blake. He was pretty sure Ren was also sleeping, but with his eyes open, something they learned his teammate was able to do. He wondered why Pyrrha woke him up when he heard the teacher talk something about an assignment.

"Expect the unexpected, young men and women! You are going to fight unpredictable monsters when you graduate, and therefore it doesn't hurt to be prepared! Always have a plan! For your weekly assignment, I will give you a hypothetical scenario, and expect you to develop a strategy to deal with them. I will randomly pair you up and give you your scenarios." The professor stated and Jaune groaned a bit.

He started hoping to be paired with Pyrrha, which always meant he would improve himself, get a good grade and enjoy the assignment. Being paired with Ren or Nora also meant a good time, and despite what people thought, Nora was actually very intelligent, just unfocused. Jaune also liked to work with Ruby and Blake, the first because they were great friends and had lots in common; the second because they get very well along and despite not talking much, appreciated each other's company. Jaune never had the luck to work with Weiss when he still had a crush on her, but now that the crush was gone, he expected to work well with her if that was the case. Yang was another one he never worked with, and he expected her to surprise him beyond what people assumed about her. He just begged to any god that may exist to not be paired with Cardin or anyone from team CRDL. Despite saving Cardin from an Ursa, the ceasefire between them only lasted a few weeks.

"Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long." Prof. Port said, and Jaune walked to take the scenario from the teacher. Yang was still sleeping, her golden mane covering her face. Jaune was relieved to be able to work with a friend, and just hoped Yang would like to be paired with him. After everyone was paired up, Jaune approached Yang and gently shook her shoulder. She just repositioned herself and got back to sleep, her beautiful face now exposed as she rested one side of her face in her arms.

"Maybe she needs a kiss to wake up." Ruby joked after being awaked by Weiss. Ruby wouldn't say that, but she would like if her first and best male friend at Beacon got together with her sister.

"Yah Jauney, give her a kiss, prince charming!" Nora chimed in, sharing a grin with Ruby. Jaune sighed and pinched his nose's bridge.

"I will not kiss Yang, especially when she is sleeping." He said, and the two girls crossed her arms.

"Why, is my sister not good enough for you, Mr. Arc?" Ruby faked some indignation. Jaune smiled and left a chuckle out.

"Ruby, I don't think it is nice to do such intimate act to someone that is unconscious and that I don't have a relationship that allows such intimacy." Jaune stated, and Ruby smiled. She knew there was a good reason they were friends. That was when Yang smiled and got up.

"Awww, vomit boy is such a gentleman." She teased as she stretched and smiled at him, giving him a wink. "I give you ten points for gentleness."

Jaune blushed a little and scratched the back of his head. He learned to ignore most of Yang's teasing as just that, but her smile had an effect on him, since it was a very bright and contagious smile. Yang felt her face getting a little red, since it felt nice knowing someone who would put their friendship before a quick pleasure.

…

Lunch was spent with them making plans for the assignment. To Jaune's happiness, Yang wanted to do it as soon and as fast as possible so they could enjoy the rest of the week with that out of the way. That was a plan he could get behind.

"So, vomit boy, how about we hit the library?" She asked as they finished lunch and walked together across the campus.

"Everyone will be there right now, and there is not much books on Grimm combat strategy. So, I was thinking we could do something more practical." Jaune explained and Yang raised a curious eyebrow at him.

"Not before the third date, lover boy." Jaune laughed at the joke, and Yang saw herself pleased that someone appreciated her sense of humor.

"If you want someone to go 'practical' with you, blondie, you should try the Winchester experience." They turned to see Cardin and his team snickering at them. Yang sighed and wanted to just punch him in that smug face, but what happened next surprised everyone nearby.

"Sorry, Cardin, you are handsome and all but not my type." Jaune started talking, and everyone looked at him surprised. "But I am sure you will find someone who can appreciate you."

There was general laughter pointed at Cardin, whose face was red of both shame and anger, as Jaune just gently grabbed Yang's hand and walked away. The bully couldn't even get to answer as the laughs was too much for him to handle, so he just gave everyone some death glares before walking away.

…

"I never knew you had it on you to deliver such fantastic burn." Yang praised Jaune as they decided to go to town.

"In a way you inspired me. Better to diffuse a situation with words than getting in a fight." Jaune answered and Yang gave him an approving nod. "So, as we were talking before the rude interruption, I have a friend that work in a storehouse, and he said he can allow us to study the place for today."

Their assignment was creating a strategy to deal with a deathstalker that was being transported and somehow escaped containment inside the storehouse. The plan was supposed to create minimal damage, no loss of life and a dead Grimm in the end. Port would grade the plan as how efficient and broad it was. To Jaune and his strategic mind it was perfect, but Yang always had problems going beyond 'punching till stops moving'. It is not that she couldn't come up with bright ideas, it was just that punching worked very well for her.

"So, we go by airship?" Yang asked and saw Jaune giving her a displeased face, since he suffered of chronically motion sickness. "I have my bike, Bumblebee."

"Bumblebee it is." Jaune agreed, and Yang gave him a smile.

…

Jaune tried his best to hold on Yang as she sped up with her overpowered bike across the roads, and not touch her in any inappropriate way. Not only his family put in his very core to always be a gentleman, the fact he himself would kill anyone that tried anything against one of his now eight sisters, but also the fact he knew Yang could turn him in puree with her fists make him try his hardest to keep his hands in the safest places possible.

 _But man, Yang has such toned belly…_

Yang snickered realizing what dilemma she put Jaune in, and actually felt proud of him for not using the opportunity to accidently feel her up. It was a good change of pace considering how many boys and even some girls would try to touch Yang's better assets. When they arrive at the storehouse, she smiled as Jaune removed his helmet and breathed relieved.

They greeted the guard, and after a few words Jaune got them inside the storehouse, a place filled with huge metal shelves, and in those several crates. Jaune smiled as the place was very close to the place described in the assignment. Yang looked at it, a bit bored. She still had no idea what they were supposed to do. Jaune found the loading bays at the end, the point where the Grimm was supposed to be when the Hunting duo arrived in the simulated situation.

"OK, so Yang, there is a Deathstalker roaming around. What would be your first action?" Jaune questioned her, and she finally understood what he meant with practical. She easily jumped to the top of one of the shelves.

"Vantage point." She said with a proud smile, until Jaune kicked the shelf she was on and the thing shook dangerously. "Hey! What is the idea?"

"The Deathstalker will not just make the shelves tremble, he will put them down with his size, and his poisonous stinger can reach you up there." He explained, and Yang gave him a surprised look.

 _That is why he is a team leader._

The rest of the afternoon they spent running different scenarios and trying it out, and soon they had a crude strategy planned, as well a few back up plans. Jaune was pleased that Yang was more clever and thoughtful than many assumed, and her insights proved valuable. The girl on the other hand was pleasant surprised that Jaune took his time to listen to her, not just dismiss her as some meathead that could only punch things.

After they finished, Jaune took her to a neat family restaurant by the river, and they were having an afternoon snack. Jaune and Yang shared a bit of childhood stories, and he was surprised Yang had many heartwarming ones with Ruby. Yang, on the other hand, was surprised Jaune didn't shy away of telling her some of the most embarrassing ones involving usually his sisters and him.

"So, you were really girly when younger?" She asked as he told another story of him in a dress.

"I am still not that manly. The dresses were all good; the other kids were hell though." He explained as he grabbed his scroll and showed an old picture to Yang. In there, a young Jaune was using a flowery blue dress and a hat, and Yang left an 'aw' out. "The bigger kids always bullied me till one of my sisters terrorized them enough to stop. Other times some would think I was a girl and make a move on me. It only stopped after I was thirteen."

"You had it hard, Jauney. Though… I had a similar experience…" She grabbed her scroll and also accessed a picture. She hesitated to give it to him. "Promise you will not laugh or tell anyone about it."

"An Arc never goes back in his word." He promised and Yang gave him the scroll. In that, a short haired Yang wearing shorts and a baggy t-shirt could be seem, covered in bruises and mud, smiling as she walked with a younger Ruby. She could be confused with a boy as her curves were not present yet.

"I only get this body two years ago. Before, I was the biggest tomboy you could imagine. So I hardly had any girl friends. But them, just a few months before my fifteenth birthday, puberty hit me hard. In six months I changed from this to… this…" She waved at herself, and Jaune nodded. "Then all my boy friends' wanted me as their girlfriends, all the girls envied me, and I was without a mother to guide me during that phase. If wasn't for Ruby and my father, I think I would have freaked out with all those changes."

"You really had it hard too." He said as he gently squeezed his hands on her, giving a reassuring smile to his blonde friend. "You know why I keep these pictures? So when I have kids of my own, I can show them how I was when I was young and what I've become. That everyone can change if they want to."

"I never thought of it that way." She said, now smiling as she put her scroll back on her pocket. "You know, I must admit when we first met I didn't hold you in high regard."

"Eh, I was pretending to be something I wasn't. I am just glad you turned out to be nicer than I expected." He commented, and Yang once again looked curiously at him. "Usually gorgeous party girls like you would never even acknowledge someone like me existed, and when they did it would always to get amusement by being mean with me. You turned out to be one of the nicest people I ever met."

"Awww, thanks Jauney. I am glad I learned you are a great guy yourself. Vomiting on my shoes aside." He groaned at the memory while Yang laughed heartily.

"You will never let this be forgotten, will you?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Nope. When I have my own kids, I will tell them how we first met and it will be about vomit." She said and he groaned again.

"To my kids I will Just say we met through Ruby." He answered and Yang laughed.

"Do you want to have as many kids as your parents?" Yang asked as she drunk a bit of coffee.

"No. Well, I am not against the idea, but it would depend a lot on my future wife desire. After all, it is she that will have a tiny human being inside her for nine months." Jaune explained and Yang patted his arm.

"You would turn out a great father, Jauney." He smiled back at her.

"And you, a great mother. I mean, just look at Ruby."

Yang blushed a little over the comment. She never really thought a lot about being a mother. She knew all the hardships she had when rising Ruby with her father, and how she missed a motherly figure, especially when she was going through puberty. Now, she wondered if she would have the opportunity of raising a child of her own, and the thought wasn't as scary as before.

…

Yang took the scenic route back to Beacon, and wasn't speeding that time. Jaune, in the backseat, was a bit surprised, but did not complain. To him, it was a good, productive day, and the time spent with Yang was a time well spent. They arrived at Beacon with the night starting, and agreed to finish the job at the library the next day.

He had now a different outlook of the brawler. She had her unfair share of hardships, yet was able to be happy with the good things life gave her. On the same note, Yang grew a bit more of respect for Jaune. Despite a past of bullying, he wasn't a bitter person, and held some naivety and niceness so rare those days.

They walked back to their dorm to find a bit of yelling and the doors opened. They entered their respective rooms to find some odd scenes. In team JNPR's room, Pyrrha and Weiss where rubbing some sticky pink stuff off Nora and Ruby, while Ren and Blake were cleaning RWBY's room from the same pink stuff.

"Let me guess, Nora experimented with a new cartridge?" He asked Ren, which sighed and nodded in confirmation.

"Ruby, what I told you about going along with Nora's plans?" Yang questioned her sister in a very motherly tone.

"To not?" Ruby shyly said as Weiss poured something over her head.

"Exactly. Now, as punishment, two days without cookies. And don't pout!" Yang stated and Ruby scowled and crossed her arms.

"Did you give Nora a punishment yet, Ren?" Jaune asked and Ren shook his head. "Nora, for the rest of the week you are forbid to sleep in Ren's bed."

"Please glorious leader, anything but that!" Nora pouted, but it had no effect on Jaune.

"Now, excuse us as we go get dinner." Yang said as she locked arms with her fellow blonde.

"So, I think your date have gone well." Blake questioned, and Yang winked at her.

"It was not a date, but it was nice. Now Blakey, excuse us." Yang said as the duo walked away, listening to Nora and Ruby's complaints. They laughed at each other and kept talking for a while. They discovered that each other's presence was quite pleasant.

 _Well, let's just see how things go on._


	3. Tuesday of Moving Gears

Yang opened her eyes and smiled. She had a very pleasant dream and that put her in a good mood. She dreamt she lived in a nice house in a small town, and that she had three beautiful children, two girls and one boy, all with flocks of blonde hair. She was married, she knew that, and she was waiting her husband to finish making lunch as she entertained their children. What surprised her was that her husband was none other than Jaune Arc.

 _I am spending too much time with him._

Yet she didn't mind it, though she wouldn't tell to anyone what dream she had that night, especially Ruby. While Yang loved to tease, she didn't want to be teased, especially something so unlikely to happen than her and vomit boy getting together. So she just took her bath and dressed up in her school uniform, and got with her team to the mess hall, where team JNPR was already there. They exchanged the usual greetings and ate while enjoying the idle chat.

"Hey, vomit boy, what you think if we meet in the library after lunch to finish Port's assignment." Yang casually asked while toying with her food with a foirk. Jaune nodded positively as he ate a sausage.

"Isn't that one just for next week?" Weiss questioned, since she still had a lot to do on it and she would hate to discover she had less time than expected.

"Yep, but I want to get it out of the way as soon as possible, and we already have most of this job done anyway." Yang answered as she ate an egg. Everyone looked curiously at the duo as Jaune just signaled it was true.

"How? I saw neither of you at the library." Weiss questioned the blonde duo.

"Not all answers are in the books, Weiss. Sometimes you need to go hands on with things." Jaune answered as he finished his breakfast with a satisfied smile.

"You are always welcome to be all hands on me, lover boy." Yang teased, making Jaune blush and gag, while half of the table choked on their foods and drinks, and Weiss and Ruby yelled at a laughing Yang. Jaune hid his face with a hand.

…

Yang was angry right now.

A little dirt joke at Dr. Oobleck class and he held her for almost all lunch time chastising her about what is appropriate and what is not in class. All she wanted now was to eat and had a bit of the delicious chocolate mint ice-cream that was the dessert of Tuesday. She was impressed they used one of the best brands there for the ice-cream. But when she arrived she discovered there was no more ice-cream and angrily slammed her tray in the table when she joined her friends.

"Wow." Ruby commented as Yang angrily ate her food. It was like she was trying to murder everything in her plate.

"What bit you?" Blake asked, and Yang stared at her partner.

"No more ice-cream." Yang answered, piercing her fork in a potato.

"That is what you get for saying such indecent things in the middle of class." Weiss said, and Yang threw a bean at the heiress. "Hey!"

"Well, while the lesson would be well deserved…" Jaune put a small pot of ice-cream in front of Yang. "I saved you one."

Yang eyes lighted in glee as she saw the frozen treat in front of her. Without thinking she almost climbed the table to give Jaune a tight hug, making the boy blush both at the gesture as from lack of air. Nora and Ruby cooed, while Pyrrha and Blake smiled at the scene. Ren just stared and Weiss shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!"

"You are welcome Yang." He answered as he tapped her to let go, but for some reason Yang just felt like keeping the hug. It needed Weiss to push yang down by her skirt to separate the two of them. As she sat, she moved her lips in on last thank you, her bright smile making Jaune blush again. He could get used to that smile.

…

Yang walked towards the library to meet Jaune so they could finish the project. It was once again raining outside, so they probably would finish the job that day. As she approached the library she saw Jaune stumbling upon two upperclassmen, two girls, and saw as the books they were carrying fell towards the ground. Jaune apologized and started grabbing their books from the ground while the girls gave him a displeased look.

"Watch where you are going, freshie!" One of the girls complained in a mean tone that Yang disliked. Nobody was allowed to mess with her friends. Even Yang would never be mean to them.

"Yeah. I know you, the joke that somehow entered Beacon." The other said, and Yang clenched her fists. She as one insult away of punching them.

"Sorry about that. Here, your books." Jaune said, apparently unaffected by the mean comments directed at him. The girls took the books from him.

"Hmf! That is why no girl wants anything with you." One of them said, and Yang had enough of them. She moved and hugged Jaune around his neck before planting a big kiss on his cheek.

"Good that no girl want anything with my Jaune. So I can keep him all for me. You two can keep going for boring macho guys that don't respect you, I will keep this one for me." She said and walked inside the library dragging Jaune, leaving the two girls speechless. As they both sat in one of the tables, Jaune scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks Yang. But now I think weird rumors about us might spread." He said and Yang smiled at first, and then made a fake hurt pout.

"Do you not want people thinking you are with me, Jauney?" Jaune blushed terrible at that comment.

"Well, it can only help my reputation. I just worry about you." He answered and Yang flicked his forehead. Jaune looked at her as she gave him a displeased look.

"Jaune, you are my friend, one of the best. I don't care about my public image, I care about you." She stated, and Jaune smiled at her.

"Thanks Yang. You are awesome." He gave her a very honest smile, and Yang once again felt herself blushing slightly.

"Of course I Yang." She answered, and Jaune laughed at her pun, making her point at him and smile. "You think I am funny!"

"Well, yeah. But probably not in the way you think." He answered and she pouted before both laughed and someone told them to be quiet.

…

The project was finished sooner than expected. Jaune strategies were impressive, and they had a plan A, B and even C. They even put some diagrams inside it. Yang smiled in the certainty they would be able to get a good grade out of the project and because she felt she actually did the assignment with the blonde boy. He was always consulting her and changing things on her opinion. Jaune let out a relieved sigh as the work was out of the way, and now they had the rest of the week with just classes to worry about. But it was raining outside and now they had nothing to do.

"So vomit boy, what you want to do with the rest of your day?" Yang asked as they left the library,m locking her arm with his.

"Training, I guess. Ms. Goodwitch might be at the arenas, so..."

"Do you mind if I join?"

"Of course not, though I would prefer you as my cheerleader than my opponent. Even your light punches feel like being hit by trains." Jaune said and Yang grinned and gentle punched his shoulder.

"You little pervert, you just want to see me in those cheerleader outfits." She joked and laughed, Jaune joining her.

"Hey, you are Yang Xiao Long, goddess of Beacon. I would be lying if I told you I never admired your… form, before." He stated, and Yang blushed again. Somehow it didn't felt like a lecherous comment, but a real compliment.

"Shut up!" she playfully shoved him and walked towards the arena in front of him, in part to hide a smile and a blush.

Yang was used to see people complimenting her looks, but it was rare for Jaune to do the same. She reminded that while he was chasing Weiss he never actually hit on other girls, even her. In fact, since Pyrrha and he settled their relationship, she didn't remember Jaune going after any other girl.

They arrived at the arena and as expected, Ms. Goodwitch was there, talking with an older student. They waited for her to finish talking before approaching, and as the student left they walked towards her. Ms. Goodwitch adjusted her glasses and greeted the duo.

"Ms. Xiao Long, Mr. Arc." She started, giving a curious look at the unusual pair.

"Hey, all the blondes are here. We should start a club." Yang said and both Jaune and Glynda stared at her in disapproval. "What? It is true!"

"Mr. Arc, are you here to train?" Ms. Goodwitch said, checking her scroll. "While I appreciate your efforts to improve and recognize you got better by leaps and bounds, you are spending more time here than any other student. I fear this could affect your other duties, or worse, your health."

"I am being careful, Ms. Goodwitch. I am only training when I don't have any assignment to do, and have being taking break times." He answered, and both the teacher and Yang glared at him. The first over worries that Jaune was overexerting himself. Glynda would never admit, but she took a liking towards him. Yang because she never imagined Jaune was trying so hard.

"Very well, I will allow you to do it, but I will make you a weekly plan for your training. No more extra unassigned training sessions, are we clear? I will have Ms. Nikos to supervise you." She affirmed, not really expecting any other answer than an agreement.

"Thanks, Ms. Goodwitch. I owe you one… Another one, I mean." He said with a nervous smile, and Yang was surprised to see a genuine smile from the strict teacher as she gentle patted his shoulder.

"Your efforts are all that matter, Mr. Arc. And Miss Xiao Long, try to not break the young man." She said before leaving the two for training. Yang gave a teasing smile towards Jaune.

"Really lover boy? Glynda? Is any girl safe from the Arc charm?"

"Well, it seems you are immune to it, Yang. Maybe I need to work on that." He teased back, and Yang laughed, but blushed a little again. Then she pushed him as laughed as he lost his balance.

 _I might be getting sick…_

…

Yang was impressed.

Jaune was lasting way longer than she expected. His large reserves of Aura made him recover way too fast after each blow, and despite taking some heavy punches and kicks he still was in his feet, shield and sword ready. She could see how much he improved, even more impressive considering he had no formal training before sneaking inside Beacon. She never asked him why he did it when he confessed to his friends about his transcripts. She thought she would be angry at him for lying, but the fact that he was such great friend and dedicated made it hard to even Weiss to be angry with him.

Yang cocked her gauntlets and shot against Jaune, which blocked the attack with his shield as he charged. Yang cocked Ember Celica again and punched Jaune, his sword slashing her hair, a single lock of her golden hair flying off. Neither noticed it before Yang punched Jaune's shield and sent him flying against the hard-light barrier. As she noticed that she hit him harder than intended, she gasped and rushed towards him.

"Jaune!" She helped him to sit down, and notice him staring at something than at her face. He was scared and Yang wondered why.

"Yang, I am sorry…" He said in almost a whisper.

"Jaune, what are you talking about?" She questioned, and he looked at something at the arena again. She looked there and saw the lock of her hair in the floor. And something surprised happened.

The usual anger didn't come.

No flame hair, no red eyes.

She looked back at Jaune and gave him a comforting smile. Usually anyone messing with her hair would gain a one-way trip to the hospital. But she knew Jaune didn't cut her hair on purpose. And he was a friend, how she could do it to a friend. She gently held his cheek with one hand and smiled again towards him.

"Jaune, it is just hair, and I know it was an accident."

"Really? Are you feeling OK?" Jaune put his forehead on hers, and she blushed madly at the gesture. She looked at his eyes and noticed how blue they were, and smiled before breaking the contact.

"Really, Jauney, it is OK. I love my hair, but you are my friend. I will not put my hair before my friends." She said as she helped him get up. She walked to the lock of hair and grabbed it, using a hair band she had on her to hold it together. Then she gave it to Jaune, surprising the boy. "Now consider it a proof that Jaune Arc landed a hit in Yang Xiao Long."

"I… Wow… I am speechless." He murmured and Yang laughed a little.

"Come on, let's have dinner, vomit boy."

…

As they entered the mess hall talking and laughing, the blonde duo noticed that everyone was staring at them. Jaune sighed, knowing that Yang's help with the girls probably put the rumor mills running. It was not that he dislike being paired with Yang, it was because he disliked any kind of rumors. Yang ignored the stares, something she was used to, grabbed her food and sat with her team and JNPR, all eyes at them. Nora and Ruby in special were grinning and staring at the blonde duo. Jaune focused in his food to take his mind of them.

"So, Yang, Jaune, anything we need to know?" Weiss started for their surprise. They expected her to be the last person to even give ears to rumors.

"What are you talking about, ice queen?" Yang questioned as she ate her dinner.

"Rumor says you and Jaune have being awfully close today." Weiss explained, doing her best to not sound as interested as she really was. Weiss cared for Yang, and feared that rumors could hurt her.

"You shouldn't give your pretty ears to rumors, princess." Yang answered and Weiss smiled, pushing her scroll towards them. There, a picture of Jaune resting his forehead on Yang's, and from that angle and their faces it really seemed they were having a moment.

"Aw, you need to send me a copy, Weiss. Jaune thought I had a fever and was just measuring my temperature." Yang said and looked at Jaune, which concentrated in eating and ignoring them, but she noticed a slight blush in his face.

"So, are you saying neither of you have romantic feeling forwards each other?" Weiss questioned, and Yang raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sir Arc, do thou have romantic feelings towards this rumble woman?" Yang said in an over pompous tone. Jaune smiled and finally looked up.

"No, my dear Lady Yang. This knight holds no romantic feelings towards thee, despite how much of a fair maid thou art. Does my lady hold any feelings of romantic love towards this knight?" He answered, and Yang had to work hard to not laugh.

"No, my brave knight, I do not hold romantic feeling towards thee." Finally they both laughed, to a disappointed Nora and Ruby, an angered Weiss, as she felt they were mocking her, and an amused expression from Ren, Blake and Pyrrha.

"Very well. I just worry that rumors might damage our teams' dynamic." Weiss said as she resumed eating.

…

"So, Yang, is nothing really going on between you and Jaune?" Blake asked her partner when they were all alone. Yang rolled her eyes.

"No, Blakey, nothing is going on. He is being a good friend, just that." Yang reaffirmed, and Blake smiled.

"Look, it is not that any of us would be against it. In fact, I think you too look cute together. I just worry rumors like this could cause some harm in your way."

"Awww, Blakey is worrying about me!" Yang put Blake in a bone crushing hug. "I love you too, partner!"

"If you love me why are you trying to kill me?" Blake answered as she got out the hug. Yang laughed for a while.

…

Yang looked at the ceiling as sleep was taking its time to come. She found it adorable that people so easily believed she and Jaune were in a relationship. First, because she wasn't the type to hide. If she was in love with Jaune, she would be the first to tell everyone. Second, she couldn't convince herself any of the attitudes they had between each other could be classified as romantic. It was stuff she did with Ruby and Blake all the time, but maybe because Jaune was a boy people saw it differently.

As she thought about all the time they spent together, she smiled. He certainly was nice to have around, and all his small gestures showed he was a good person. For a moment Yang wondered what type of boyfriend Jaune would be, and sighed. She was letting the rumors and insinuations get into her.

 _Jaune is a great friend. I hope he could find someone nice to love him._

Yang turned around and closed her eyes. Somehow, the last thought she had didn't sounded as genuine as she expected, but she decided to not bother with it anymore.


	4. Wednesday of Tears

Jaune woke up with a sigh. It have being a long time since the last time he had a wet dream, and he hated this one involved Yang. He knew he wouldn't be able look at her and not remind it. He was happy that the dream wasn't too kinky, but yet he regretted it. He wondered why right now he was having this type of dream, considering how long Yang and him have being friends, basically since their first day at beacon.

It made him smile remembering the good times they spend together, and the little gentleness she spared with him when she had no real reason to spend any time with him, even considering how Ruby was one of his best friends. He then remembered that Yang was way more than meet the eyes, and anyone judging her by her looks and public persona would fail to see the caring and sweet girl she really was.

 _I am spending too much time with her. But… It is not a bad thing._

He remembered today they had field class with Prof. Peach, the illusive teacher that they never met in person. They would usually enter class and see a piece of paper with the day's assignment. He got up and saw that Pyrrha was already finishing getting dressed. Nora and Ren probably were already at the mess hall, the energetic girl devouring the pancake supply.

"Morning Pyr." He greeted as he got up and took his things to the bathroom.

"Morning, Jaune. I am going ahead if you don't mind. Need to talk with prof. Port about his assignment." She stated as she smiled towards him.

"Sure. I meet you at the mess hall."

As the Spartan left, Jaune took a quick bath and got ready, and found he was feeling unusually happy. He whistled as he walked towards the mess hell, and crossed a corridor just to stop and take a step back to see a scene quite common in Beacon. Cardin Winchester bullying Velvet Scarlatina. Jaune understood why Velvet never fought back. It was not because she was afraid or couldn't take Cardin down. Jaune saw her fighting Grimm once and she could destroy the bully's ass if she wished. But she told him once that if she did it, either Cardin would find another victim or it would create another strain in the already delicate Faunus/human relationship.

Yet, seeing her displeased face and the grin on Cardin's face made Jaune angry.

"Cardin, could you explain to me what are you doing?" Jaune approached them, and saw the surprised face in both Velvet and Cardin's face.

"Eat dust Arc. I am just having fun with this animal." Cardin growled, and Jaune crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Despite saving the bully's life once, it was clear change wouldn't come easy for Cardin.

"Cardin, why are you here? What exactly you want to accomplish by becoming a Huntman?" Jaune asked and Cardin found himself confused.

"What?"

"What do you think is the Huntsmen job? To show off some skills in tournaments? To torment those who are weaker than you? Cardin, we are here to hunt Grimm, soulless monsters that don't care about our surnames or heritage. Meanwhile you are here wasting your time and energy being an asshole to people that wants to protect others, people that never wronged you. Do you think anyone here respects you? Everyone either despises or are afraid of you!" Jaune struck a nerve, and Cardin let go of Velvet and grabbed the blonde boy's shirt, his fist ready to punch Jaune. "And that is how you solve this? Violence? You can punch me as much as you want, Cardin, you will still be a mediocre human being, and you still will be wrong."

Cardin was moving to punch Jaune when someone held his fist. He turned around to see who dared to interfere and froze when he saw Yatsu holding his arm, a displeased face in the bigger boy from team CFVY. Together with him were Coco and Yang, both staring at the bully angrily.

"Let go of the blondie pal. Unless you want Yatsu to make sure you could not grab anyone ever again." Coco threatened, and Cardin let go of Jaune that approached Velvet to ensure she was alright. "I will give you one warning, Winchester. One. The only reason I didn't broke your bones already is because Vel begged me to not interfere. But I had enough, and you will not touch, look, talk or do anything directly or indirectly to my cute teammate if you value your health. If I heard you did anything against her, I will castrate you. And that is just me. Fox and Yatsu are eager to teach you manners, too."

Cardin stared at them and as Yatsu let him go he walked away. Cardin was many things, but he wasn't crazy enough to risk the wrath of Coco. Everyone knew she wasn't one for empty threats, and that she always followed them. As soon as the bully was not in sight anymore, Velvet hugged Jaune and smiled at him. Coco and Yatsu smiled at them, but Yang had a stare that Jaune didn't recognized. He gently hugged Velvet for a second before they separated.

"I am impressed, Arc. Your words hurt that Winchester bloke more than Yatsu's punches." Coco commented patting his shoulders.

"Thanks for interfering, Jaune. Most people would not do such a thing." Velvet said with a shy smile. Jaune smiled back at her.

"Hey, I just did what was right." His answer made everyone smile, even Yang, though she still had a weird look in her face.

"Doing the right thing is not easy for some people, Arc. Well, I will properly thank you later, we have a mission today. Let's go, Vel." Velvet gave Jaune one last hug before going with Coco and Yatsu, leaving Jaune to deal with Yang.

"Yang, something is bothering you?" He asked, and Yang put her hands on her hips, slightly tilting them.

"Aren't you a knight in shiny armor? I bet that scored lots of points with the bunny." She commented, probably more angrily than she intended. Jaune wondered why she was angry, and concluded she was thinking he did it just to look good for Velvet.

"Yang, I saw someone in need of help. I would not stand down and let someone suffer when I could help." He affirmed, and Yang moved closer to him, staring deeply in his eyes. Jaune blushed as he stared at her eyes, a beautiful shade of lilac that he never saw before. Her eyes became even prettier when all the anger left and a smile formed on her face.

"Of course, since you are this type of guy. I am… proud of you, Jaune. You didn't lift a finger yet you protected Velvet AND huts Cardin's ego more than any punch would." Then all of sudden she kissed his cheek, making him blush madly at the caring act. "Come on, let's get breakfast before Nora eats everything."

She grabbed his hand and they walked together, and Jaune realized he loved the sensation of her hands against him. She had strong yet soft hands, and the blonde boy wondered what would be like to hold her hand more often.

…

Everyone praised and teased Jaune over his act of bravery. Pyrrha in special was all smiles towards him, and Blake had to hold back some tears of happiness seeing that there were people in the world who would not stand seeing Faunus discrimination. What they didn't notice is that Jaune and Yang was trading stares from time to time. The boy was wondering why Yang was acting strangely during the incident, and if her affectionate gestures after meant something. He didn't want to ruin everything by seeing more in those gestures than appreciation. He decided to not press the issue for now, and let time play its role.

Yang on the other hand, was feeling very conflicted. She didn't understand why she got angry at Jaune when Velvet hugged him. She knew the knight wasn't the type to do well towards others with second intentions. Even if Velvet wasn't a beautiful, cute girl, he would have stood up against Cardin. But when they hugged, she felt something inside her she never felt. It was a mix of envy and anger, and Yang wondered if she was jealous.

 _But we are just friends. I don't see him like that. Do I?_

Yang was taken from her thoughts when Blake called her so they could go to class. Jaune was happily chatting with Ruby, and Yang smiled as how her little sister was able to make friends of her own. It helped her friends were nice people like Jaune and Pyrrha.

"You are staring at him again." Blake whispered to Yang, which gave a shove on her partner.

"I am just proud of him. He grew up so fast!" Yang said in a teasing manner, trying to mimic an old momma, and Blake just smiled back.

"True. He improved a lot as a Huntsman, but his heart was always in the right place." Blake said and Yang agreed, now feeling a bit silly. Jaune was not the type of person to do things like that to impress a love interest. Even when he was chasing Weiss, he was doing that of honest feelings, not over her status and appearance.

They arrived at the classroom soon, no sign of the teacher as always, except for a note at the door and several contractile cages around. Ruby took the note and read it aloud for her classmates.

"Capturing Grimm for study is a common mission for Hunters like you. Using the same pairs prof. Port assigned in his class, your job is to capture a Grimm. The size or type of Grimm is not important, so no need to risk capturing something big and dangerous. You will be evaluated by efficiency and safety in the capture. How cute, her signature is a drawing of a peach." Ruby commented showing the paper to the others.

"How we know prof. Peach is a she? For all we know, it can be an actual peach." Jaune commented, and everyone wondered about that.

"Oooh, a sentient peach! Do you think she tastes as delicious as actual peaches, Renny?"

"I don't think the professor is a sentient peach, Nora." Ren stated, but even him was wondering what was up with the mysterious professor.

"Come on vomit boy, we are together again." Yang said as she locked her arm on his and winked. Jaune blushed madly remembering his dream and feeling the girl's chest gently pressed on his arms. Yang found that expression adorable.

…

Jaune was running from the Beowulf he managed to anger. The forest didn't make it easier to run away, with all the roots and mounds around the ground, and the Grimm had the advantage against the knight. As the boy turned around a tree, he found himself blocked by a rock, so he turned around with Crocea Mors on hand and shield ready. The Beowulf jumped to attack, but from the bushes a gauntlet came and punched the creature in the face. A Dust round was fired and the Grimm flew inside the cage armed on the opposite side. The door closed and they could only hear the Grimm attempts to escape. Jaune came closer to the cage and turned the GPS on, so the bullheads could recover it later.

"See, I told you that the plan would work." Jaune smirked to Yang, which patted his shoulder.

"I am still not happy you used yourself as bait, Jauney. If you tripped, that Beowulf could have hurt you." Yang said with a genuine worried look in her face.

"Well, I couldn't punch him as hard as you can, and I knew if I tripped you would save me. And now we finished our job with time to spare and not a scratch." Yang rolled her eyes but smiled back at him. She never imagined he trusted her that much to the point that he would put himself in risk. "So, how about I cook something for you back at Beacon as a way to apologize for worrying you, sunshine?"

"Sunshine?" Yang arched one eyebrow at the nickname, and Jaune frowned at her stare.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be, I like it. It is cute." She said with a big smile, what made Jaune smile but blush at the same time. Yang found it to be too adorable, while her smile made the boy feel all warm inside. "Come on, let's go back so I can taste your food."

As Yang spun around to walk back to Beacon, her feet got tangled in a root hidden underneath the grass and she started to fall. But a pair of arms held her around her waist and she froze in place. She felt how actually strong Jaune's arms were, and how broad his chest was at her back. Jaune felt how thin her waist was, yet her belly was strong, and she weighted so little to him. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity before he straight her and let her go.

"Thanks…" She said shyly, not looking at him.

"Not a problem, Sunshine." Jaune answered, as she turned around again and locked her arm on his one more time. "Let's go back, Jauney."

They didn't talk as they walked back to the school. They just enjoyed the silent companionship of each other.

…

"These taste so good!" Ruby said as she ate another cinnamon roll that Jaune baked after lunch. At first it was supposed to be just for Yang, but when Ruby and Ren found out, they both asked for some, and Jaune saw himself forced to cook enough for both teams as everyone else wanted a share.

"You need to cook for us more often, Jaune." Blake said as she too was enjoying the baked treats.

 _I wish he was cooking just for me._

Yang grinned at the thought. She never expected to fell like this. Maybe it was the fact they were growing closer in the last few days, and they learned a lot about each other. Maybe she really was developing those kind of feelings for him. Seeing him happily cooking for his friends certainly was endearing. Meanwhile Jaune was happy to see Yang was enjoying his cooking, and her happy smile was reward enough for him. He wondered if he should cook for her some special treat; and that if he should give them a chance. He knew now both would remain friends even if a relationship like that didn't work. He was just insecure about how to disclose it to her.

"Hey Jaune, we need to go to leadership class now." Ruby said as she put a few rolls in a paper bag. Jaune put the last batch over the counter to cool and nodded to the cloaked girl.

"Yeah yeah. Well, you people can enjoy these. I see you later."

…

Yang looked at the bed and recounted in her mind how everything happened that afternoon.

Ruby and Jaune were coming back from their leadership class, happily talking about the class topics and cookies. As they walked the corridors, someone called for Jaune and as they turned around, they saw that Cardin tossed something at them. Ruby didn't recognize the object, but Jaune apparently did. The knight pushed her inside one of the classrooms when a big explosion happened.

When Ruby's head stopped spinning and her vision came back, she found the corridor covered in burn marks. She searched Jaune and found the boy dozens of meters down the corridor, covered in his white Aura, his clothes shredded by the explosion. She rushed towards him, her eyes filled with tears.

Yang and Pyrrha got there almost at the same time and both kneeled and cried over the unconscious Jaune. Somehow his Aura was strong enough to protect him of the blunt of the explosion, but he lost his conscience. It seemed that took forever to help come, and Cardin already disappeared after that.

The teachers and some of the veteran students were now searching for Cardin and his team, while Dr. Verd reassured once more both teams JNPR and RWBY that Jaune had not a single scratch, and he was unconscious just because he used his entire Aura to protect himself. But she affirmed that if he was any other student without the same huge reserves of Aura, the results would be way worse.

Now everyone was in the med bay around Jaune's bed, waiting his Aura to recover enough for him to wake up. Pyrrha held his left hand, finally able to stop crying. Ruby was on his right side, still trying to stop crying and blaming herself for the incident. Yang was holding both her hand and his, trying to comfort her sister and repeating to herself that Jaune would wake up soon and shrug the fact he survived such explosion off.

All of them were thinking about the terribly things they would do to Cardin if they found him.

Ms. Goodwitch entered the room and saw the scene, her face unable to hide her concern over her students, especially Jaune. She was aware his first act was to protect Ruby, and for that the teacher was proud of him. But the fact another student was responsible for it made her angry. She was responsible for these children and she was unable to correct Winchester's foul attitude and to protect Jaune, a boy that aside his fake transcripts, tried his hardest to be the best person he could.

"How is Jaune?" She asked the doctor, forgetting the proper etiquette at that moment.

"Jauney is fine, just need to rest. He will wake up soon." The good doctor answered with a reassuring smile.

"Cardin?" Yang asked, barely able to hide her anger. Ms. Goodwitch gave a concerned look at the blonde brawler. She could understand it. One of her friends was in a medical bed, and her sister almost got caught in that explosion.

"We are searching around all the school and Vale for him. The police is helping too. He will not walk without the proper punishment from this, I assure you all." The teacher affirmed, herself wanting to deliver a very personal punishment against the responsible for putting one of the students she liked the most in the med bay.

"Renny, I will break his legses this time. Don't you dare to hold me back." Nora said, and Ren hugged her. He was angry too, and he wanted to have a few moments alone with Cardin.

"You don't need to break his legs, Nora." They turned around to see Yang getting up, surprised to see her hair lit on fire and her eyes glowing red, something they only expected to see when she activated her Semblance, someone cut her hair or messed with Ruby. "I will find Cardin, and I will rip his legs off his body and beat him with them."

"Yang!" Ruby said in surprise as Yang motioned to walk out the room, just to Ms. Goodwitch to stand in front of her.

"No, don't you dare to stop me! This was not a prank, not a thoughtless act from a bully! He tried to kill my sister and my Jaune! I will kill him!" Yang growled at the teacher, which smiled sadly at her.

"Yang, I know how you feel. I am using all my willpower to just not turn every stone in Vale to find Mr. Winchester and give him the proper punishment. But I failed Jaune already by not fixing Mr. Winchester attitude when I could, now I will not fail you by allowing you to do an act that will have consequences against you." She affirmed, and Yang was going to answer when she felt a squeeze in her hand.

She turned around expecting Ruby, but it was Jaune, giving her a concerned look. Everyone looked in surprise by seeing him awake, and he gave one of his smiles back. Yang calmed down, her hair and eyes back to normal. He once again squeezed her hand gently.

"I am all right. And nobody here will try to get revenge, OK? Revenge is never fully; it kills the soul and poison the mind." He stated, and before he could react, Yang, Pyrrha, Nora and Ruby was crying and hugging him.

There was not a single pair of eyes dry in the room. Ren tried his best to not cry, but he was, as it was Blake. Ms. Goodwitch turned around to hide her tears to feel Dr. Verd gently put a hand on her shoulder, the Faunus medic also tearing up. Weiss was openly crying, despite maintaining her posture as she stood against the wall.

"Sorry for worrying you all." Jaune said, and Yang looked at his eyes.

"Jaune, you did nothing to be sorry about. You protect my sister and I will always be grateful for that. But I swear if Cardin show his face, I will break it." She stated and Jaune caressed her face.

"Yang, I don't want you or any of you guys to get in trouble. I want you by my side, OK?" He said and Yang madly blushed at it. She buried her face in his chest once again.

"OK children, Jauney still need to rest." Dr. Verd gently called everyone, but the four girls that were hugging Jaune didn't want to let him go. "My, my, Jauney. Your fans really hold you dear."

"Please, Dr. Verd, can't you allow us to sleep here tonight?" Ruby asked, making a pout that even the doctor could not resist.

"Well…" She looked at Glynda that gave a reassuring node. "OK, just don't hurt our boy with too much caring."

"Thank you!" They all said at the same time, finally drying their tears. Ren, Nora, Weiss and Blake offered to grab all the stuff they needed from the dorms, as Ruby, Yang and Pyrrha refused to leave even for a single moment. Before going to resume the searching for Cardin, Ms. Goodwitch gently put her hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"You just focus on getting better, Jaune. I will take care of this." She said as she left. Jaune rested his head in the bed and wondered what would happen now. At least there was very little chance of Cardin walking off this mess unscathed. Especially when his sisters learn about what happened.

"Thanks for protecting me, Jaune." Ruby said, giving a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"Anytime, Rubes." He answered than he felt Pyrrha giving a kiss on his other cheek.

"Please, don't worry me like this ever again." She said and he nodded and smiled. Yang then kissed his forehead.

"Here, a small reward for my hero. Now just relax." She said as Jaune nodded again and closed his eyes, still feeling tired over his whole ordeal.

…

The night passed fast, mostly in small talk. Everyone was sleeping now, around Jaune's bed, even Weiss was there, now sharing a bed with Ruby. Everybody avoided talking about Cardin, that was still missing, and Jaune decided to not bother with him for now. He was just glad to see all of his friends around him.

He then noticed one of them got up and approached his bed, and recognized to be Yang. She sat by his bed side and gave him a weak smile. He answered by holding her hand, and she felt his warmth passing to her. She looked at his face and saw once again that easy smile he usually had, and Yang squeezed her hand on his.

"Thanks again for protecting Ruby, Jauney." She murmured, and Jauney smiled changed into a frown.

"Yang, what is bothering you?"

"I just… Can't stand the thought of losing the people that are dear to me. My sister, my friends, you… I was so scared when I saw you there, your clothes thorn apart…" Yang started crying again and Jaune pushed her onto his chest, as she silently cried on him.

"I was scared too, you know. When I saw what Cardin threw at us, I could not withstand the thought of losing Ruby. And when I felt the explosion, the thought of not seeing everyone again, not seeing you was all I could muster." He explained and she looked at him, their eyes locked.

Neither knew who started it. When they noticed, they shared a gentle kiss and smiled at each other. Neither wanted to think much about it at that moment. Yang just buried her face in his neck, her hair gently rubbing his chin, and Jaune enveloped her with his arms. They both closed their eyes and slept like this, just glad to be together.


	5. Thursday of Realization

Jaune opened his eyes the next morning and looked at the familiar ceiling of the med bay. In the beginning of the year he was a common visitor, before Pyrrha trained him well enough for him to hold his own. He blinked and remembered the events the day before, and sighed. He never expected that Cardin could go so far in his bullying. He them looked in front of him and arched an eyebrow.

Dr. Verd was smiling at him, her scroll in her hand, taking pictures. Ruby and Nora stared at him with a grin and wide eyes. Weiss had a displeased look, her arms crossed in front of her. Ren and Blake had approving smiles, while Pyrrha stare mixed approval and a bit of sadness. He didn't saw Yang at first, till he looked down and saw that Yang was sleeping while snuggling him. He immediately blushed and shook her gently.

"Five more minutes…" She murmured and Jaune shook her again.

"Sunshine, I think you don't want to sleep with all those people staring…"

Yang opened her eyes and smiled at Jaune shyly, before turning around and seeing her friends, making her blush and stand up slowly. She regretted more leaving the comfort of Jaune's arms than being caught by them.

"OK children, I need to take a last round of tests and exams before letting Jauney free. So you all go eat your breakfast and soon our knight will join you." The doctor said as she pushed everyone outside, except Yang, who received a wink from the doctor and a few moments alone with Jaune.

"Jaune, I don't regret what we did yesterday, but I need some time to put my heart in order. You understand, right?" She said and Jaune smile at her, his typical reassuring smile that made her shy now.

"I think I need some time too. And I don't regret our kiss too." He said making Yang blush before she gave him a small peck in the cheek and going out, to see the doctor coming back.

"Well, well, our two blondes. I think I owe Maika some money."

"Why I am not surprised you and my sisters were betting on my love life?" He said with a smile, not really angry. "Say Doc, how I make sure that these feelings right now aren't just because of what happened yesterday? I don't want to hurt Yang later realizing that all the adrenaline and mood yesterday made me confused."

"The fact you are questioning your feelings is a good sign Jauney. Besides, do you believe these feelings only started yesterday?" The doctor asked as she started examining Jaune.

"Well, no, I think I have being wondering about them from some time now." He said as he sat in the bed, the doctor smiling gently at him and patting his head.

"Then I think you just need to give time for your feelings to settle down. There is no hurry after all, and Yang is clearly thinking about her own heart. So, just give you too the benefit of time." The reassurance she gave made Jaune smile. She was right, he had time to think, and right now he was thinking about a certain brawler.

…

Pyrrha gently took Yang's hand and took her inside an empty bathroom. After making sure nobody was inside, Pyrrha looked at Yang with a questioning look that the brawler understood. The Spartan was worried about Jaune, and while she would not be against Yang and him getting in a relationship, she would still want that they were sure that is what they wanted. Yang could only rest her back in the wall and smile.

"I promise I will do nothing that could hurt him. I will make sure of my feelings before going on with this relationship." She assured, and Pyrrha gave a more relaxed smile.

"Thanks Yang. I… I love Jaune, you know. Even if it is not romantic love, it is love nonetheless. He will forever be my dear partner. So I will make sure nobody hurts him. Even if that is not the intention." She said, and Yang hugged her friend, feeling relieved that she was there for Jaune.

"Me too, cereal girl." They smiled at each other over their agreement and walked back to the mess hall to wait for Jaune. Yang felt more reassured of her feelings now, and she hoped that she wouldn't need much time to decide what those feelings really were.

…

It took half an hour before Jaune finally sat at the table with his friends. His plate had a huge amount of food since that was the first true meal he had since the bomb incident. Some of the other students approached to give him their get-well wishes, others to ask about how it felt to be exploded (those were quickly shooed away by Jaune's friends). Yang and Jaune seemed to talk normally to each other, though everyone notice their voice carried a more lovingly tone and they had a longing stare in their faces when they looked at each other. Nobody talked about Cardin, and on the other hand everyone was unsure about how to talk the issue of the two blondes. Everyone not called Nora.

"So, invincible leader, are Yang and you together-together now?" She asked as she ate her third round of pancakes. Now all eyes were upon the blonde duo.

"Give us some time. Too much stuff happened at once and we don't want to rush things." Yang answered, her smile not leaving her lips.

"Well, know that I approve of you two." Ruby said, and Yang gave her little sister a hug. Having the support of her sister and friends was important after all.

"Do your family now about what happened to you Jaune?" Ren asked, decided to change the topic before they made the blonde couple uncomfortable.

"Ms. Goodwitch informed my sister Maika. I am surprised they didn't rushed here. Let me call them." Jaune took his scroll and dialed home. Soon Maika herself took the call, with Melody on her lap. "Hey sis, I am calling to show you all I am alright."

"Thank heavens, lil bro. We barely believed when Glyn told us someone dared to try to blow you up, and not in the kinky way." Maika answered, making Jaune blush hard and Yang laugh at the comment, while everyone else groaned at it. "Oh, your friends are here, put your scroll somewhere I can see them all. Melody probably will love seeing your friends."

Jaune put his scroll at the table top, in a way everyone could see the video and Maika could see everyone back. Melody giggled and waved and everyone left an 'aw' over the cute fox baby. Blake in especial was moved at the scene.

"So, where is everyone else?" Jaune asked his sister.

"Oh, the triplets are at school, despite them wanting to skip it. Mom and dad are sleeping; this little girl here gives way more work than we expected." Melody giggled again, like she understood what was being talked about. "I swear she is the smartest baby ever born. Micaela, Chia and Mia had to leave the town to solve some personal business."

"Maika, please tell me they aren't after Cardin." Jaune said, knowing his sisters well enough to know they wouldn't just let it go.

"Brother, do you really think we would do that?" Jaune just stared at Maika for a few seconds. "Jauney, you know nobody mess with our family."

"Sis, I just don't want any of you getting in trouble because of that guy. Last time you girls decided to do something, it was when I was seven and a boy threw a rock at me. I ended up with three stitches, the boy with a broken wrist and twenty." Everyone looked at each other surprised. They almost pitied Cardin. Almost.

"Don't worry brother, we won't get in trouble. There will be no evidence. Oh, Melody wants to nap now, see ya!" Maika suddenly turned the call off, and Jaune groaned. Everyone else just stared at him.

"Your sisters are scary." Blake said first, wondering how much of that conversation was just Maika messing up with Jaune and how much was truth.

"They took it from mom. My dad once told me mom stared at some Grimm so hard that they exploded." Jaune said, in such a serious tone that no one dared to question it.

"Well, since we were excused of classes today, why not we finish prof. Port assignment so we can have the rest of the week free?" Weiss suggested before turning to Jaune. "Arc, if you are not tired, would you… would you mind assisting us with ours? I looked at your work with Yang and I must say I am impressed."

"Hey, sure thing. What are friends for?" He answered, and everyone celebrated a bit. Yang winked at him, making Jaune blush slightly.

…

Everyone was working on the library… Well, everyone not called Yang, that is. Since she already finished her assignment with Jaune, all she did was pester everyone else and tease Jaune, that didn't mind as much, since to him, Yang's smiles become a source of happiness to him. Despite Yang's interference and Nora's usual hyper mode, the work progressed quickly, and near lunch time they were almost finished.

Then all of sudden someone tackled Jaune. After the initial shock they noticed a pair of bunny ears and realized it was Velvet. She was crying on his chest and apologizing profusely. Yang once again felt a bit of jealousy, but tried her best to shake it off. Deep down she knew that if Jaune felt for her the same way she was feeling towards him, that was just a hug from a distressed friend. Soon Coco, Yatsu and Fox entered the library. Coco had a very displeased look.

"Where is Winchester? Is he still alive? Because if he is, I will un-alive him so hard that there will be not even a ghost left." She angrily stated, as Jaune tried to calm Velvet down.

"I am so sorry! If you had not defended me…" She started but Jaune stopped her.

"Velvet, it was nobody's fault except Cardin's. You were a victim of him. I am okay now, so please don't cry." He said and Velvet calmed down a little, drying her tears as she let go of him.

"Arc is right, Vel. The only one that should be in tears right now is Winchester. Where is he? I will kill him, perform CPR and kill him again." Coco affirmed, and everyone looked at her, not exactly surprised.

"You will need to get in the line. The Arc sisters, Ms. Goodwitch, Nora, me and probably everyone in this table want to have a few words with Cardin. And by a few words I mean causing injures so serious to him that any semblance between Cardin and a human being will be mere coincidence." Yang affirmed and everyone started talking about all the horrible, painful things they would do to Cardin if he dared to show his face at Beacon again until the librarian interrupted them.

"Children, please plot the horrible murder of Mr. Winchester silently. This is still a library." She said before leaving, everyone exchanged looks before laughing a bit and relaxing, changed the subject to more pleasant topics.

…

Lunch was going as an enjoyable affair that day. Classes were all but cancelled for the remaining of the week, so not many students were there. Most used the opportunity to go to town; others were still hunting team CRDL, but for a while teams JNPR, CFVY and RWBY were all enjoying the meal.

Jaune caught himself looking at Yang more often, and realized he never spend much time appreciating how beautiful she was. He was especially drawn to her beautiful lilac eyes, so full of energy and life. Yang also noticed him more, his soft facial features and deep blue eyes made her blush often. Everyone else noticed the mood, and needed to use all of their willpower to not tease the blonde pair.

The mood was only broken when Ms. Goodwitch walked towards them, clearly dissatisfied with something. They all prepared themselves over news about Cardin, and apparently those weren't going to be good news.

"Children. I will start with the good news, we apprehended Cardin's team. Actually, Dove Bronzewing delivered himself yesterday, soon after the incident. According to him, Mr. Winchester wanted to create what he called a 'sticky smelly bomb' to use against Mr. Arc, but Mr. Bronzewing was against it because a bomb was too dangerous and beyond a simple prank." She explained as she sat with her students. Weiss offered a glass of water to the teacher, which accepted and sipped a little. After catching her breath she continued. "Mr. Lark and Mr. Thrush delivered themselves in the morning today. They confirmed Mr. Bronzewing tale, and they affirmed they built the less dangerous explosive artifact with Mr. Winchester, but it was their team leader that changed the 'sticky smelly' compound for energy Dust powder without informing them."

"And you believe them?" Pyrrha said in an unusual angry tone while she clenched her fists. She wanted nothing more than have a round with those boys in the arena.

"They provided enough proof that Mr. Winchester actions were mostly done by him alone. And that is one of the reasons I am here. Since Mr. Arc and Ms. Rose where the victims, I want their opinion on the punishment. Mr. Bronzewing probably will receive three months of detention and community work due to his failure in informing us about Mr. Winchester plans, while the other two will receive a year. Is that punishment enough?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance. Besides, I just want to let this issue go as soon as possible." Jaune said, and Ruby nodded in agreement.

"I think they still can change, so I am with Jaune on this." She affirmed, and Ms. Goodwitch smiled at their gentle hearts.

"I am assuming news about Cardin aren't as promising as those ones." Ren stated and they all saw Ms. Goodwitch sigh.

"Haven't you found him yet?" Blake questioned.

"We have. Mr. Winchester's father used his political influence and resources to flee his son to Vacuo, where things got complicated." She answered and everyone wondered what she meant. "You see, we already put an extradition request, but Mr. Winchester have double citizenship."

"Why is this a problem?" Blake spoke again.

"Vacuo never extradite their citizens, no matter the crime. At most, they will allow a trial in their courts and he would spend time in a Vacuo prison. But they are notorious for being… lenient over crimes their citizens commit abroad." Weiss stated, clearly disappointed over the development of the facts.

"His lawyers are already trying to change the charge from attempted murder to assault. So is very unlikely he will see jail time." Ms. Goodwitch last words were followed by Yang's getting up, her eyes red and her hair on fire.

"Are you saying that after almost killing my little sister and my Jauney that major asshole will walk unpunished of all this? Oh, no no no! I am going to Vacuo right now!" She would have if Jaune and Ruby didn't held her hands and she almost immediately calmed down. She didn't understood how both of them now had that effect on her.

"Ms. Xiao Long, if I could I would take you and Ms. Valkyrie to Vacuo and let you two have your time with Cardin Winchester. But I promised you all that this crime would not go unpunished, and I am already working for the deserving punishment to happen." She said as she sent a message from her scroll, and Jaune arched an eyebrow at that.

"Ms. Goodwitch, please tell me you don't told my sisters where Cardin is…"

"Don't be silly, Mr. Arc. They were the ones that told me where he is." She said before leaving, a smile in her face. Jaune just sighed and planted his head on the table, Yang and Ruby gently patting his back, but both with a satisfied smile in their faces.

…

Cardin laughed at the TV as he ate another French fry.

Sure he had to flee Vale, where he probably would not be able to put his feet back for a long time. Sure he blew up any chance of becoming a Huntsman, as no school would take him now that he angered the people at Beacon. But he was a free man, since Vacuo would at worst put him on probation. His father was furious, but would not let his only son down, and soon he would have a place to live. Work would be easy to find in private security.

Cardin only regretted the fact he didn't put Jaune Arc in a wheelchair. Certainly he didn't expected the explosion to be that powerful, but now he was sure the blonde knight learned to not mess up with him. All in all, Cardin felt like he had the last laugh.

His smile disappeared as he listened to the door opening. All of sudden the curtains closed on the windows. He tried to reach his mace but it wasn't there anymore. As he turned he saw a blonde girl closing the door. Another one held his mace, and as her violet Aura shone, she crumbled the industrial grade titanium weapon in a ball like it was made of aluminum foil. A third one, twin to the one that destroyed his weapon with easy, sat in the chair in the hotel room.

All of them were smiling, but those smiles were cold. Cold and deadly.

"Who are you?" He questioned, and the girl that sat in the chair answered.

"It is a displeasure to finally meet you, Mr. Winchester. We are here to talk about how you tried to murder Jaune Arc and his friend Ruby Rose." She said, and Cardin smirked.

"So Jauney boy sent his sisters. Expected from a coward." He said before feeling a sharp pain in his cheek, like someone slapped him; and the girl that closed the door adjusted her glove. He never saw her moving though.

"That is precious coming from someone that used a bomb and them run away from the country. You will refrain yourself from badmouthing Jaune or his friends, Mr. Winchester, or my sister will do to you what she did to your mace." Cardin shut up, as he felt that wasn't an empty threat. "Now Mr. Winchester, the only reason your life expectancy wasn't cut short is because Jaune have a golden heart and don't want revenge upon you. We, on the other hand, don't like to let bad deeds going unpunished. Ms. Goodwitch wanted to inform you that you are officially expelled from Beacon, and that if you set your feet there ever again, she will show you why she is a teacher there."

Cardin gulped for a moment. It was clearly he had no chance of escaping the three Arc women there. But then he remembered something and smirked. They were in a hotel, and the hotel had security cameras.

"So, have you finished your little show? You won't touch me, or else my father will make your little brother's life hell." He said before feeling another slap to his face.

"Do you think we forgot the security cameras? We opened the electronic door that is connected to the same central the cameras are. Nobody knows we are here, nobody will know we were here. Or at least be able to prove we were. As I said, we won't cut your life short since that would upset our little brother. But we are here to teach you, Mr. Winchester. You made two big mistakes in your short life." The Arc woman said as she got up. "The first, big mistake was messing with Jaune and Ruby, unaware that there are people that deeply care about them. These people that care about them are powerful people, Mr. Winchester. Not only you managed to infuriate Jaune and Ruby's friends, and they are powerful enough to give you unholy amounts of pain, you angered Ruby's teacher, Qrow, and her father, Tayang, the Sun Tiger."

Cardin paled at those names, and almost pissed his pants. Everyone knew about Qrow, probably the top Huntsmen of all Remnant. And while not as famous, the nickname Sun Tiger was well known in the underground street fighting circles that nobody dared to anger that man, rumored to once have defeated a hundred armed men with his bare fists.

"You are also on bad term with all of the Arc clan, something that is way worse than you can think. But we are merciful; otherwise we probably wouldn't be talking right now. Your second big mistake was believing there is anywhere safe for you to be. Sorry, boy, but there is nowhere for you to hide from us. You will never again hurt, approach, talk or even look at Jaune Arc and his friends. If you even think about doing something against them, be sure there will be no one able to protect you, no place able to hide you and no god to forgive you. Now, my sisters will make sure you understood this lesson."

Both sisters cracked their knuckles and approached Cardin, as the boy felt like all that was good and warm left the room, and as he pissed himself, only the cold unforgiving stares of green and blue eyes remained.

…

Yang entered the med bay in search of the doctor. She had a great day, and the incident of the day before now felt like a distant memory. She was sure they would never hear of Cardin again (the evil smile Ms. Goodwitch had that afternoon enough for her) and she just enjoyed herself a lot. Her friends passed the day playing games, talking and just being teenagers.

And then there was Jaune.

She could only smile and blush as how much fun they had together. He was being silly again, and she found it more endearing than annoying. She found herself liking his quirks now, instead of rolling her eyes on it, and they spoke so much about little stuff she usually wouldn't with someone that wasn't Ruby. She knew what she felt towards him was especial.

"Hello Yang, not feeling well?" Dr. Verd asked as she saw the blonde girl.

"I am feeling fine. Great, actually. I am here to ask you a question, if you don't mind."

"It is about Jauney and you, right?" Yang sat in one bed and nodded.

"I am… I am pretty sure I am in love with him, Doc. I am just unsure how he feels about me. He is too much of a good guy to me to differentiate between him being just himself and being more… caring towards me." Yang confessed, and the doctor gave her a comforting smile.

"Well, I don't think he looks at any one else the same way he is looking at you recently. You know, I think you two should go on a date. See how you feel doing lovers things." She said, and Yang blushed at the world 'lovers'. Never before she imagined doing those kinds of things with Jaune Arc. But now, she was eager to try them.

"Thanks Doc, I will go get him right away."

"Just don't break him, he is very fragile." The doctor answered while both of them laughed at it.

…

"Ah, Mr. Arc, glad to see you are healthy." Ozpin said as Jaune sat in the chair in front of the headmaster's desk. Jaune wondered why the headmaster called him there. "First, I must say I am very sorry about what happened. It is our responsibility as Beacon's staff to protect our students, even from other students."

"Well, things like that happen. I just hope they don't happen again." Jaune said, now a bit sad about having to deal with that topic again.

"True. Second, I am very pleased with how you dealt with this unpleasant incident. Not everyone would show such forgiveness as you showed. It reaffirms to me that allowing you into Beacon were certainly the right choice." Jaune chuckled nervously, knowing the headmaster was talking about his faked transcripts.

"I will do my best to not disappoint your trust, headmaster." Ozpin smiled at the affirmation.

"That is all I ask, Mr. Arc. One last thing, your family sent a gift for you. I was supposed to deliver it yesterday, but we all know that wasn't possible. Here, I will trust you will use it well and abide by the rules." Jaune took the envelope from Ozpin's hands and smile when he saw what was inside.

"Headmaster, how you make sure that you and someone else share the same feelings?" Jaune asked as he put the envelope in his pocket.

"Ah, it is about Ms. Xiao Long? Well, the easy solution is taking her into a date. I can suggest some places that will fit you and Ms. Xiao Long's tastes, your pocket and your intentions." He said, making Jaune blush and wonder if there was anything Ozpin didn't knew. Jaune took the piece of paper that Ozpin handed him.

"Thanks, headmaster. You helped a lot."

"It was my pleasure, Mr. Arc."

…

Jaune searched for Yang and was a bit disappointed she was harder to find than expected. Of course, one would assume a tall, beautiful girl with lilac eyes and a golden mane would be hard to miss, but Beacon was a big place. As he walked, Jaune remembered all the little things about her that he found endearing. Her sisterly attitude with Ruby, the fact she was always there when you needed, how she would get all shy if you said the right thing, even her happy face when she cracked a lame pun. Jaune decided what he liked more about her was her satisfied smile after someone made her laugh.

 _This must be love._

He found her near the fountain, and rushed in her direction, called for her name. As Yang noticed him, she also smiled and approached him. They felt incredible nervous when they stared at each other eyes, something weird considering they have being friends for so long yet now that they were realizing their feelings, it felt so different being close like that. Jaune gently took her hands, and both blushed, but their smiles didn't change.

"I've being searching for you." They said at the same time, and both shared a happy laugh.

"You first." Again, at the same time, again they laughed, and then they just stared at each other's eyes for a few moments.

"Do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?" Again at the same time. Again a laugh followed.

The answer for both of them was a gentle, fast kiss as the sunset painted the skies behind them.


	6. Friday of First Date

The reactions from everyone over the news that Yang and Jaune were going to have their very first date varied between their group of friends.

Ruby couldn't be happier, the young girl already seeing them getting married and having dozens of children.

Nora had a similar reaction, but added a bit of globetrotting adventures and battles against the forces of evil.

Weiss tried to act like she did not care, but she made sure to threaten Jaune if he tried anything disrespectful towards Yang.

Blake warned Yang to behave, since she would not found someone as nice as Jaune that easily.

Ren said nothing, just patted Jaune's shoulder, but internally he was as happy as Nora.

Pyrrha spent a good time telling Jaune that she would be always close by to help with whatever he needed, and subtle hinted to Yang that if she hurt him, she would hurt her back.

Now Jaune was with Coco and Velvet in a store so he could buy a new set of dating clothes. He wanted everything to go as smooth as possible, and everyone knew that fashion advice was with Coco, and the brunette was always more than happy to help with these kinds of things. He also was getting some tips to avoid making a fool of himself since he never imagined dating someone like Yang.

"Relax Arc, we all know that if Xiao Long accepted to go out with you, is because she likes you as you are. Just be yourself, don't try to impress her and you will be fine." Coco said as she made him try another jacket.

"After all, by what you told us it all happened so naturally. I think you resonated with each other." Velvet added as she put a hat on Jaune's head.

"That is a cool line. Can I use it?" Velvet giggled at Jaune and put another hat on his head.

"Just tell her your honest feelings, Jaune."

…

Yang had little problem choosing her dress, a beautiful lilac and violet dress with thin straps; now she was choosing her shoes and a pair of stockings to go with. Weiss was helping with her hair and make-up while Ruby and Blake were making her nails. She wasn't showing, but it was the first time she was nervous about going into a date.

"So, did to dolt tell you what you are going to do?" Weiss asked as she gently brushed Yang's long hair.

"Dinner first and dancing after." Yang answered, not the most original date, but she hoped it could be a nice one nonetheless. Actually, she was glad he was going with simple, since most times her dates tried to impress her ended up badly.

"So, you need to use comfortable shoes. We all know how much of a good dancer Jaune is." Ruby said, showing Yang a low heel white pair. Yang approved of it.

"I still think I need something unique, you know?" At that comment Blake got inside her locker and showed a pair of black stocking with a unique detail. "Oh yeah, I love you Blakey!"

"Be careful or Jaune will get jealous." Blake answered and they all shared a laugh.

…

The day slugged for both the blondes, and as the time of their date got near, Yang directed herself towards Beacon entrance. Some of the students' cat called her, but she did not dignify them with a response (usually punching then into a wall). Yang saw Jaune and smiled at his looks. While Velvet wasn't able to convince him to wear a hat, he was wearing a nice Asian style white jacket, with a black t-shirt underneath. He also was wearing black denim pants and brand new leather shoes. All in all she thought of him as handsome.

When Jaune looked at Yang, he lost his breath. She was looking beyond gorgeous in her lilac dress, every curve of her body accentuated. She was carrying a small purse, and wearing the short heeled shoes. But on her legs there was a pair of black stockings whose rims ended like cat ears. Jaune found that detail adorable. But he was especially taken over her light make-up and wavy and shine hair.

"Hello Jauney, ready to go?" Yang asked with a bright smile. Jaune needed a few seconds before his mind made him stop admiring his date.

"Y-yeah… Wow, I never expected you could be even more gorgeous…" He said and Yang laughed, locking her arm with his.

"So, what you like more?" She asked as they walked.

"The stockings were a nice touch. But the way your make-up show how beautiful your eyes are is breathtaking." He answered with a blush, one that Yang also felt she had. Yet she felt the need to tease the blonde knight.

"So, you checked my legs?" She grinned, making Jaune cringe for a bit and blush even more.

"Y-you have incredible l-legs!" He half-shouted, making Yang laugh. They walked towards Beacon parking lot. She knew Jaune could not take the bullhead without feeling sick, but she was wearing a relatively short dress, so Bumblebee was definitely out of question. She wondered exactly what the knight planned to use to get to the city.

As they approached the parking lot Jaune took his scroll and pressed a button on the screen. A white sports car turned its lights on, and Yang looked at it with surprise. The car was brand new, and had custom wheels with the crescent arcs that were the symbol of Jaune's family on them. Jaune opened the passenger door for her.

"Jaune, is this a GT-Hunter with a twin turbo V6 engine, all wheel drive and able to go from zero to hundred faster than you can say my name?" She asked as Jaune gentle took her hand to help her inside. She liked the feeling of his fingertips against hers, something sweet about how they touched.

"Dad decided to send me this for small trips around the kingdom. He said if I got dates it wouldn't be polite to vomit on her shoes." Jaune explained before carefully closing the door and getting on the driver's seat himself. "Besides, I couldn't let my date walk."

"My, my, what a gentleman." She answered half-joking, half-praising. Then Jaune grabbed a small item from his jacket pocket and put something on Yang's hair, just above her right ear. She looked at the mirror and noticed a beautiful crystal flower between her blonde locks, and left out a shy giggle before kissing Jaune on his cheek. "Thanks, sir knight."

"Well, let's go them, sunshine." Jaune said before putting his seatbelt and starting the engine.

Yang enjoyed the trip to the city. Jaune put some music on and she got herself surprised he had a wide range of songs in his scroll, from cool foreign tunes to classic rock to classic music with pop mixed in. Despite being in a sport car, Jaune was a careful driver and while he drove as fast as the law allowed, he didn't take risks like Yang would with her bike. She actually appreciate it, since she had no idea on how good a driver he was, and neither of them would appreciate their night cut short by an accident.

They arrived shortly at the restaurant Jaune choose. At first he thought about taking Yang to some place with exotic food, but then he remembered he didn't knew her good enough to take that chance. Besides, he didn't want to risk their night with one of them, likely him, getting sick from food they weren't used to. So he chose a nice place by the park that had a varied menu and a nice setting.

Jaune helped Yang out of the car and gently held her hand, his fingers between then without squeezing. Yang loved how delicate his touches where, different from most of her dates, as they would have their hands all over her giving the chance. She strengthened her grip on his hand and gently rested her chest on his arm, making him blush, yet he also griped her hand a little tighter, making her smile.

 _He is so adorable._

Jaune got them a table in a nice corner, and she ordered a Strawberry Sunrise without alcohol, he just some orange juice. Yang decided to eat the biggest steak they had with garlic mashed potatoes and steamed veggies. Jaune asked for pasta with chicken parmeggiana and a salad. The couple spent the dinner sharing childhood tales and knowing each other's taste in music, movies and other stuff. They surprised each other by sharing a good deal of common tastes, like dumb action movies, old cartoons and foreign music. There were differences, like Yang being someone that enjoyed going out while Jaune was more the homey type, but even so they noticed they could work around that.

When they finished eating and asked for the bill, Jaune, as an old fashioned gentleman he was raised to be tried to foot the entire bill. Yang understood why he was doing it and smiled, but held his hands and grabbed her own wallet.

"Jauney, I want to split. While you grew up on some old values, I grew up knowing that sharing is the right way to go in a relationship." Jaune smiled and allowed her to split the bill, but then he added.

"I will still hold doors for you, sunshine. And that is non-negotiable." She smiled back and nodded. After all, not all old fashioned customs were that bad.

Yang decided it was too early to hit the club, so she took Jaune for a walk in the park. They didn't talked much, just enjoyed the company of each other. Jaune gave Yang looks from time to time, admiring how beautiful she was, and he wondered what he did to deserve a chance with such woman. He reacted by gently moving his hand around her waist and pushing Yang closer to him. She was surprised by the bold move, but allowed it nonetheless. It was good to see Jaune could be more certain and she also liked how he didn't tried to impress her, he was just being himself. She answered his move by resting her head in his shoulder.

…

Dancing with Jaune was probably the best decision Yang ever made on a date. The boy really knew how to dance, and a great variety of styles. The blonde brawler loved to dance, but none of her teammates were very interested in nightclubs. And while she loved the most energetic songs, she found herself appreciating the slow songs more since it allowed her to hug her date, making him blush all shades of red. Jaune didn't mind so much, because Yang was that combination of paradoxes he grew to love. She was strong yet gentle, teasing yet caring. Everything made him certain that he was in love.

The ride back gave Yang some time to reflect. She really loved that date. It wasn't the most original, but it was the one she enjoyed the most. Jaune didn't made many bold moves on her, maybe the old fashioned gentleman nature of him made him like that, but she preferred that over the grope happy hands some of their former dates had. And especially, she loved how his small gestures conveyed more of his feelings towards her than the big ones many tried to use on her.

They parked and slowly walked back towards the dorms, their hands entwined together, her head on his shoulder. That all made Jaune sure that they shared the same feelings for each other, so when they were walking by the fountain, he stopped and gentle held her fingertips with his, looking at her lilac eyes, that seemed to have their own light under the moon. Yang simple loved that way they touched the most. It was such a simple thing yet to her it was like they were sharing the world with each other.

"I had a great night, sunshine." Jaune started shyly, and Yang blushed, now knowing what to expect. "I hope you enjoyed too."

"It was simple perfect, sir knight. Everything." Her answer made Jaune look deep into her eyes, both now blushing.

"I was wondering, my fair lady, if you would honor me by becoming my girlfriend?"

Usually Yang hated that word attached in front of the title, 'my.' My girlfriend, my girl, my woman (she especially hated that one). She disliked the connotation that she was a possession to be claimed, yet the way Jaune spoke sounded so different. He wasn't claiming her; he was asking her if she would like to enter into a relationship with him. It was her decision to make, and it would be his delight if she allowed him into her life like that. Yang wanted to have him as a boyfriend, to share as much time as they could, as long as their love for each other lasted.

"It would be my pleasure, sir knight. Would you honor me by being my boyfriend?"

His answer was a gentle kiss on her lips. She felt electric about that, and Jaune finally was able to relax. He slowly held her by her waist, Yang answering by wrapping her arms around his neck, her hands caressing his hair. Both deepened the kiss, at the same time pressing their bodies together, enjoying each others for what felt like it lasted more than anything they ever did before. They only stopped when they needed to breathe again, silly smiles in their faces as they nuzzled, looking deep into each other eyes.

"So, now that we are officially together-together, I must warn you my sisters will give you a hard time. Not in a 'stay away of my little brother way', more like 'tell us everything' way". Jaune spoke and Yang laughed.

"Well, you don't have to worry much about Ruby. How do you think our teammates will react?" Yang asked as she still hugged Jaune tightly.

"Ren will play it cool. Nora will probably be overexcited about it for weeks. Pyrrha will do the 'concerned partner' role for a while." Jaune wondered, and Yang nodded.

"Weiss will give us a long speech about priorities and not letting our relationship getting in the way. Blake will pretend to not care but will make the most embarrassing questions in that deadpanned way she has." They laughed and then finally decided to face the next challenge of talking with their friends. Yang hugged his arms and locked her fingers between his. "It feels different, you know, getting to love someone after being friends for so long."

"Oh, so you love me, sunshine?" Yang grinned at her slip of tongue, and she wondered if it was too early for saying something like that, but being with Jaune made her feel like love was the only word that could properly describe it.

"Yes, sir knight. I love you." She answered, and Jaune kissed her passionately once again.

"I love you too, sunshine." They then noticed a flash.

Without noticing before they were standing at the doors of their teams' rooms, and everyone was taking pictures. The blonde couple blushed as Yang hid her face into his chest. Nora and Ruby with the biggest grin hey could muster. Everyone else had approving smiles and a bit of flushed faces themselves.

"Ren, why you took a picture too?" Jaune asked his friend. It was unusual for Ren to show interest in the personal lives of someone else.

"Your sisters made me promise to take pictures of you when you got into a relationship." He answered dryly. Jaune stared at Ren. "Your sisters scare me, OK. I don't want to get on their bad side."

"You need to see our dad when he suspects we are dating." Ruby commented, and then she put her hands over her mouth.

"Damn it Rubes, I don't want to scare my boyfriend!" Yang half-shouted and laughed, her face still buried in Jaune's chest.

"Ah well, I am used to overbearing family." Jaune said before giving one last kiss to Yang. "I think we should go sleep, sunshine. Good night."

"Good night, my sir knight." She answered with a kiss of her own before being dragged by Nora and Ruby inside RWBY's rooms. Pyrrha was dragged inside too, leaving Ren and Jaune outside. It looked like the girls weren't going to sleep so soon, if the happy shouts coming from their room were a sign. Jaune laughed a bit and entered his own room followed by Ren.

"So, Jaune, how was the date?" Ren asked as both prepared to sleep.

"Really great. We ate, danced, got to know each other more, and shared our feelings."Jaune summarized.

"Good, I am happy for both of you." Ren fist bumped Jaune and they both got to sleep.

Yang, meanwhile, was being forced to explain in excruciating detail her night, but held a big smile as she recounted all the small things she shared with Jaune that night.


	7. Saturday of Shared Happiness

Yang woke up and stretched, noticing she was alone in her room. She smiled as she remembered her first date with Jaune Arc that just happened the night before. She still had trouble believing everything worked so right. She got up and looked at the clock, it was already past 10am, and she was glad her teammates allowed her to sleep longer, since they kept her awoke till 3am with all their inquiries about her date. Yang realized they probably would make more questions this morning, but right now she just wanted to meet her dear knight.

She took a quick shower and put her black shorts, a white t-shirt that was neither too tight nor too loose, put her hair in a low ponytail and used the crystal flower that Jaune gave her, now her new favorite accessory. She grabbed her scroll and sent a message to Jaune to know where he was, and soon came back a response.

 _The girls are driving me insane at the gardens in the back. We are having a picnic. I saved you some food. Come soon and save me! Love, Jaune._

She laughed at it. He was too adorkable for her to handle. She put some flip flops and walked to the gardens to see her team, his team, Coco and Velvet together. Jaune clearly showed how overbearing they were as he tried to hide his completely red face with his hands. Yang sneaked as silently as she could, signalizing to anyone that saw her coming to keep quiet. She then hugged him from behind and landed a huge kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning, sir knight."

"Good morning, sunshine." He answered by turning and kissing her, the duo being cooed by almost everyone as Yang sat between Jaune's legs. She relaxed as Jaune's hands held her closer to him.

"Awww, you two already have cute nicknames for each other!" Nora cooed, and Jaune hid his face into Yang's hair.

"Nora, don't tease them so much or they will start avoiding us." Ren said to a giggling Nora. Jaune gave Yang a plate with the food he was able to save from Nora and she started eating happily.

"Xiao Long, your boyfriend has being very uncooperative with details about your date, so would you mind sharing?" Coco said and Yang sighed a bit. Of course she would have to repeat the story several times as people discovered she got into a relationship. But as she once again retold the events of the previous night, she couldn't help but feel happy. Jaune felt like that too, as his arms gentle enveloped her belly again. He just loved her belly, and Yang loved his hands around her.

"Oh god, please you two hold on the sweetness. I can't stand it!" Ruby said as she made an overdramatic movement and feigned faint. Everyone laughed when someone tackled Jaune to the ground. It wasn't Yang though, but his sister Mia. Soon Micaela and Chia joined them to everyone's surprise. The trio was wearing black suits, and looked like businesswomen. Or hitwomen, depending on how much you knew about them.

"Little brother, I was so worried about you!" Mia cried as she kissed Jaune's cheeks. Jaune tried his best to get off her. Mia was the most protective sister after all.

"Mia, that is enough, poor Jauney can't breathe." Micaela said as she helped Mia off Jaune. "Besides, his pretty girlfriend might want him back."

"Wait, girlfriend?" Mia asked as she saw Yang giving them a shy smile unusual to her. Mia made a shocked expression. "Heavens!"

"Well, since you three are here anyway…" Jaune said as he sat besides Yang again and hugged her. "Yang and I started dating."

"Congratulations to you two!" Chia said as the three sisters sat close to them, hugging Jaune and Yang. "I might say lil bro, your girlfriend is gorgeous!"

"I know. I am starting to wonder if she can even look anything BUT gorgeous." He stated and Yang gave him a fast kiss on his lips, being cooed by the Arc sisters. "So, why are you giving me the pleasure of your visit, sisters?"

"We were in a business trip and decided to stop by." Micaela said, making Jaune arch an eyebrow in doubt.

"The three of you, which work in different fields, were in a business trip together? Let me guess, in Vacuo?" He said but the three sisters gave a very convincing innocent smile, which could have fooled anyone that didn't know them well enough.

"Of course not, lil bro. We were nowhere nearby Vacuo." Micaela talked first.

"We were all in Mistral." Chia added in her usual polite tone as she adjusted her gloves.

"That is what all registers will show anyway." Mia finished, making everyone share a good one minute of awkward silence. Everybody decided it was better let that issue as is, and Ren decided to never, ever deny a request from the Arc sisters. "So lil bro, details! How you fell in love with such lovely lady?"

For the third time that day Jaune and Yang retold their first date, and added a few details of their week, leaving the explosion incident out of it, and how they slowly realized they were falling from each other. This time Mia, Nora and Ruby cried a bit due to happiness. When they finished, the Arc sisters demanded a kiss, one thing the couple were always happy to oblige.

…

Lunch was once again a happy affair. Many students looked surprised at the beautiful Arc sisters, and probably to the high concentration of blonde hair in a few tables. Teasing Jaune seemed to be the favorite sport at the moment, and Yang was almost feeling sorry for him, but she also loved teasing him. And Jaune would not have it otherwise. She loved Yang and even her flaws seemed adorable for him.

"My, my, now I know why despite being Saturday the mess hall is so lively." Ms. Goodwitch approached the table followed by Dr. Verd. The two women smiled seeing the group of friends having fun, especially after all that happened. "Micaela, Mia, Chia. I hope the three of you refrain of creating trouble. I already have my hands full with teams RWBY and JNPR. Jaune, Yang, congratulations on becoming a couple. Yet I hope this will not interfere with your studies or create any unneeded drama."

"Yes, I am happy for you too. Jauney, remember to do well towards Yang. Yang, remember to not break Jauney." The doctor said as she joined in happy chat with the Arc sisters. For everyone surprise Ms. Goodwitch also happily sat with them.

"So, Yang, when you intend to tell your father the good news?" Chia asked and Yang cringed a bit. She loved her father but knew very well he was the type to give Jaune a hard time just for the sake of it. Tayang still saw Yang and Ruby as his little girls, and act accordingly.

"I think daddy can wait a few weeks… maybe a few months without knowing." She affirmed, receiving a questioning glare from Jaune. She just winked towards him and relaxed into his arms. "Jaune was planning for us to go visit Arctown next weekend first, anyway."

"Mom and Melody will be happy." Mia commented, than she made a lovely pout. "But Mia is sad because her little brother was taken away from her."

"Come on Mia, you know one day our lil bro would fly off the nest. We should be happy he found someone that won't let him fall down. Right, Yang?" Despite her polite and amicable tone, Yang knew there was a concealed message there, and she just smiled and nuzzled Jaune's neck.

"Sure thing." She answered, and Jaune caressed her hair. Yang purred at it, since most people avoided touching her hair, few knew (or were allowed to) that she loved when people caressed her hair.

"Well, I am pretty sure Jaune will do the same for you, sister. Right, Jaune?" Ruby's tone was more threatening, yet adorable. Jaune laughed a bit at her attempt to look at him menacingly.

"Rubes, I would be the biggest fool ever if I let your sister down." He said, and Ruby once again smiled, while Yang once again kissed him, a bit too passionately for Ms. Goodwitch, that coughed to call their attention.

"While I am happy for you two, I hope you will keep the minimum decorum while at Beacon." The couple shyly looked away, unable to hide their blush and their smiles.

"Well, well, Glyn. If I remember correctly, when we were their age, you were quite bold in your displays of affection." Dr. Verd said, making Ms. Goodwitch blush, the Arc sisters laughed and everyone else gave the teacher a curious look. It was hard to imagine that Glynda Goodwitch wasn't exactly like Weiss when she was young.

"Oh, you certainly don't want to talk about when we were their age, Shen. I have pictures that you might not want to go around." Shen didn't change her expression, but somehow the young ones were pretty sure there were sparks flying between the doctor and the combat teacher.

"We will really need to ask mom more about her school days." Micaela said and Dr. Verd and Ms. Goodwitch turned towards her. Full of murder intent. "Hey, we all know mom, Summer and you two really had a wild youth. Dad refuses to talk about it though. Or Qrow. Or Tayang. Or Ozpin… Actually, for some reason nobody dare to talk about that…."

"That is because they all want to have long, healthy lives." Ms. Goodwitch said, regaining her composure. "And I bet you children want that too." There was a moment of silence over the veiled threat, but Ruby made the cutest pout she could muster.

"I want to hear stories about my mom…" That moment every single one of the people in that table could hear their hearts break. Even Ms. Goodwitch couldn't find in her the courage to deny the young Huntress some stories about Summer Rose.

"Well, I think we can share some of the more… safe… stories?" Ms. Goodwitch wondered, and the happy face Ruby made in that moment was all she needed to see to know she was utterly doomed.

…

"I still can't believe dad, Ozpin, Gen. Ironwood and Jaune's dad felt into the women's lockers only in boxers because they challenged each other to stand at the roof while it was snowing!" Ruby commented and laughed, followed by everyone else.

"I am more surprised that you of all people would fill the fountain with a ton of Kool-Aid, Glyn." Micaela said as Ms. Goodwitch sighed again.

"In my defense, your mother was the one that decided to take a bath inside it. It took weeks before the purple got out of her skin and hair." The teacher said, generating another round of laughs. The Arc sisters were eager to tease their mom about that, despite the risks involved.

"My favorite still is when my mom took all of you and an old mattress to the top of the roof because she wanted to use it as a sled." Ruby finished and Dr. Verd and Ms. Goodwitch cringed at the memory of that particular one. They still had the marks of that particular one.

"Next weekend when you visit us, we will make sure mom find some pictures of her school years, and to tell you as many stories about Summer as she can." Chia promised, receiving a tight hug from Ruby.

"Thank you!"

"You two should visit more often too." Micaela said to Ms. Goodwitch and Dr. Verd, which nodded in agreement. There were stories after all that they couldn't share with the children and yet they would love to remember.

"Now, lil brother, take care of yourself and of your gorgeous girlfriend. Yang, try to not break my brother." Mia said hugging the couple. Yang wondered why everyone thought she would break Jaune.

"You three tell mom and the rest of the family I am alright and missing everyone." Jaune said as his three sisters hugged him one last time before finally boarding the bullhead. Jaune sighed both in relief and already missing his family, not caring much about how they loved to tease him.

The group was walking back to the dormitory and happily talking about the stories the group learned about their parents. Ruby in special was a well of happiness at the moment. Jaune and Yang on the other hand were more than happy to just walk hand in hand, what Yang decided was her favorite thing right now. She loved the feeling of Jaune's fingers between hers. After a while, Dr. Shen and Ms. Goodwitch parted ways with the group that returned to their dorms.

"That was fun." Pyrrha said as she sat in a chair inside RWBY's room. "Who could imagine that Glynda Goodwitch had such wild past."

"And that is just the stories she allowed us to hear. I can just imagine what the wildest tales they are hiding from us could be." Yang said as she sat in Jaune's lap, the knight sitting in Blake's bed. "Oh, dad will have to tell us everything!"

"Good luck with that. I think our dads are terrified what those women would do to them." Jaune said and Yang nodded in agreement. She would still pressure Tayang to spill the beans.

"OK, now that everything have calmed down for a bit, we need to set up some rules." Weiss said and everyone looked at her curiously. "About our lovely couple here! Could you two stop kissing for a second?"

"Sorry?" Yang said as she stopped kissing Jaune, both with disappointed looks in their faces. "But what you mean by rules?"

"Exactly that. While I am happy for you two, I don't want to get inside this shared room and see you too in more… intimate moments." Weiss explained, and everyone nodded in agreement. "So, here how it will be. Arc, you won't be inside this room after 10pm and before 10am. And you will always knock first. If you want to make any surprise for Yang, you will ask our help and permission, understood?"

"Crystal, ice queen." He said, making Weiss glare daggers at him.

"OK, and this is more important. I am OK with the kisses. It is kinda sweet, and you two don't make disgusting noises like some. But no groping, no make outs and especially no sex inside our room. And if I even suspect you two did anything in my bed, let's just say the Arc sisters aren't the only ones that can still fear in the hearts of the people."

"Yeah, we can do that. Or, not do that?" Yang affirmed with a smile and a wink, and Weiss sighed satisfied. "What you two do in JNPR's room though is not of my concern."

"Actually, I think those rules should apply to our room too. Especially with Nora around." Ren said and then he noticed Nora was not around. "Nora?"

"Hey, where is Ruby too?" Blake asked as she noticed their team leader was also missing.

"They aren't in our room." Ren stated as he came back after checking JNPR's room, a worried expression in his face.

"Relax Ren, I am pretty sure our two hyperactive friends didn't get inspired by the tales of our parents' youth and are now proceeding to find a way to outdo them. Certainly." Jaune stated and smiled, while everyone looked at each other for a few seconds. Ren then rushed out of the door.

"NORA!"

Soon everyone else followed, except Jaune and Yang. Yang laughed a bit before grabbing Jaune by his collar and pushing him into Weiss' bed, she straddling him and giving him a very passionate kiss, which he didn't mind as he grabbed her waist and returned the kiss. After a minute they were smiling and panting, looking at each other's eyes.

"Weiss will be possessed if she find out we broke her rules in less than five minutes." Jaune commented before gently pecking Yang's lips.

"Pfft. Breaking her rules will be my new favorite radical sport, sir knight."

"And here I am risking my life once again. Can't say it isn't worth for you, sunshine." Yang laughed and smiled after listening once again that nickname she loved so much.

"Jaune, I want us to work so much, you know? People like to think I have lots of experience with dating, but I only had like, six dates, and none lasted more than a week." She said, and Jaune kept smiled and waited her to go on, which made her relax and rest her body over Jaune's, her face nuzzling his neck. "Most boys before just wanted to score with a hot girl, you know. Many didn't expected one day before trying to get a feel of me. Some lied through their teeth about how they felt about me. One even lied that he took my… you know?"

"Yeah. I hope all those stories ended up with you breaking their jaws." Jaune said as he caressed her hair, something Yang was elated with.

"Sure thing. So, I am incredible happy that I got together with you. We have known each other for so long now, and we get to know each other better in these past days. That is why I am a bit nervous you know?" She said and Jaune kissed her forehead.

"I, on the other hand, have no experience with this dating thing. I am sure I will make mistakes, I am sure I will anger you and make you sad even if it is not my intention, but you allowed me to be your boyfriend, so I will be damned if I don't do my very best for us." Yang smiled and blushed. She loved how he spoke, how he put their relationship as a mutual agreement, not as a possessive thing. She loved when he said 'us'. "So, sunshine, please always speaks to me, always tell me when I am doing a mistake, and punch me until you got through my thick skull. Just, don't let us get apart because of a mistake. OK?"

Yang answered by kissing him once again. They both felt the sincerity of their words, and despite not knowing the future, they both knew right now all that mattered is that they cared for each other, and that they just wanted to be together like that. And they would be if the fire alarm didn't start.

"I think Nora and Ruby happened." Yang said before Jaune resumed kissing her to her happiness.

"Well, maybe we should go and try to help?" He said after breaking the kiss. Yang laughed and got up, and they walked out of the room, arms locked and fingers intertwined. "I love you, sunshine."

"I love you too, sir knight."

 **A.N. Next chapter will be my extended notes and what I plan to do next.**


	8. Author's Notes

**OK, that was fun. Thank you for Reading my fanfic, leaving a review and all the fish. See you next time.**

 **Oh, you still there.**

 **I think you might want something more?**

 **Oh, well.**

 **First, I loved writing this story; I think it worked well despite English being not my primary language, which explain to you all the stupid grammar issues. Jaune x Yang is my second favorite pairing due to all great fanfictions involving the blonde duo. My favorite RWBY pairing is still Arkos, and I really want this flagship to sail next season. In fact, now I kinda plan doing something similar to this tale with Jaune and Pyrrha, though I might be just getting into too many projects. XD**

 **So, about the setup to this story. Here is the thing of why I didn't create a love triangle. First, it would make this story longer than the seven days I planned if Pyrrha and Yang decided to compete against each other for our clumsy knight. It would be a** _ **novela**_ **(think Mexican soap operas but taking itself too seriously), and god I hate those. Second, that would be the slowest love triangle ever.**

 **Here is the thing; Jaune, Pyrrha and Yang are too good hearted to enter in this type of situation without me having to change their personalities too much. Remember that Pyrrha never made a move on Jaune when he was chasing Weiss, in fact she gave him advice about it and let him go. So if Yang showed interest in Jaune, and Jaune interest in Yang, even if this meant a broken heart, Pyrrha would not act on her feelings.**

 **And the same goes for Yang. In the show, every single action she takes shows me she is a very caring, honest person. Yang probably knows Pyrrha likes Jaune, and even if she realized she was in love with the blonde boy, she would never get between him and Pyrrha. She probably would push him away if he showed any hint of being falling for her so Pyrrha would not lose him. That is one reason why I love Yang. In my head, she is a very caring person who would never, ever hurt someone's feelings on purpose, and that she would never date Jaune as a joke. Despite loving to tease, she would not do something as cruel as playing with his feelings.**

 **That leaves Jaune. Jaune, when chasing Weiss, never, ever flirted with any other girl. Jaune is not a man who would try just to 'score' with girls. While he sucks on the flirting thing if he is trying to use his 'confident persona', he does it because he has feelings, not over beauty or reputation. Therefore, if he realizes he had feelings for either Yang or Pyrrha, he probably would ignore the other girl to chase the one he loves, leaving in the end a broken hearted girl anyway.**

 **That is why I decided to not spend time creating a scenario of Jaune x Pyrrha x Yang, and the best solution was simple start with Pyrrha and Jaune having their relationship solved, so I could use my setup to make Yang and Jaune slowly fall for each other. Just not too slowly since I didn't want to drag this for too long.**

 **Now, Major Cardin Winchester Asshole. I had to deal with bullies in my school years, and I will tell you what, bullies don't stop bullying you easily. They won't always back down if you confront them, they many times will scale things up. This is the reason why I imagine Velvet don't kick his eyes, of fear that Cardin would just do worse to her and the other Faunus students. It doesn't matter that Jaune saved his life once, a bully usually have a fragile ego and if you hurt it, they would try revenge.**

 **I don't know if the show would make him fix his attitude, but in reality I would expect him to be back to his jerk form after a few weeks. Maybe not to the point of putting his schoolmates' lives in dangerous like that, but people don't change its colors easily. And of course, the bombing thing allowed me to write some cool lines and show the dark side of the Arc family.**

 **The Arc sisters are a point I am very curious to see in canon. It would explain a lot why Jaune sucks at combat in the beginning if it is stablished them as overprotective of him. I really love when I can write some of them in my fanfics, and they acting as black ops of sort were funny.**

 **Now, about what I want to do from now on is writing seven extra chapters for this story, this time talking about one day of Jaune and Yang relationship during the years. I want to write about Jaune meeting Tayang, what would be funny on its own accord. I can imagine Tayang being all silly with Ruby and Yang and all 'you are so dead' to Jaune. I probably won't insert Jaune's sisters in the meeting, despite that would create a funny situation of two deadly forces confronting each other.**

 **Second I want a one year anniversary chapter, chapters were they had a fight, their marriage, their first children, and the first day of the children at school when they are seven and finish with their kids attending Beacon. So another extra seven chapters because I really loved writing this story. Maybe I will not update it daily this time, but this type of 'after the happy end' stories are cool to write.**

 **So, once again for everyone that made this story my most successful one so far, and I hope to see you all back in future stories.**


	9. Extra: Meeting the Parents

Yang felt something soft and that tasted like orange in her lips and smile, knowing very well what it was as she woke up from another boring class. She had given permission for the one and only Jaune Arc to give her wake up kisses after they were dating for a month. Both her sister Ruby and Nora felt that incredible adorable. She didn't told anyone though that she also gave permission for her boyfriend to feel her up when they were alone, and that she loved how his hands gently caressed her skin.

She stretched and smiled to Jaune, and took his hand as they walked towards the mess hall. It was now the seventh week they were dating and everything was simple perfect, the honeymoon phase as Weiss aptly described it. Many students didn't believe the blonde duo was a couple for a while, and Yang even punched some students that were betting on how long it would take for her to realize her 'mistake'. But if that was a mistake, Yang and Jaune wanted to be wrong.

They sat at their usual table, now Yang always by Jaune's side, which made Blake sit across them to accommodate the new sitting arrangements. Lunch now was a calmer and usual affair, no one of their group giving any attention to the couple. At first they spent way too much time minding that relationship, but now it was just normal. Nora once again entertained them with one of her wild dreams as Ren corrected her.

"Hey, sis, don't you think it is finally time to you to tell dad you are dating?" Ruby casually spoke, and Yang was certain they could hear tires screeching and a car crashing as background noise while everyone looked at her.

Yang has met Jaune's parents after they started dating already. Michael Arc couldn't be more happy, and any fear Yang had about the female side of the Arc family was unwarranted as they all happily accepted her, and they even didn't terrorized her about all the horrible things that would happen to the blonde brawler if she hurt Jaune, probably thinking all the rumors about what happened to Cardin Winchester (the rumors varied to pieces of him being found all over Vacuo to the bully being committed to a mental institution with a phobia against blonde hair) was enough for her.

In fact, she got a silly smile remembering all of Jaune's sister and his mother counseling Jaune about how to proper treat a girl, and she understood why he was such a gentlemen. On the other hand, the prospect of telling her dad, Tayang Xiao Long, the Sun Tiger, was less pleasant, as Tayang still saw both her and Ruby as his little girls and acted accordingly. While she loved his father, he could be too much to handle, especially if he believed someone was going to take his daughters from him.

"I will tell dad… Someday…" Yang nervously said before feeling Jaune's hand on hers.

"Yang, you know dad will be pissed to discover from any other person you are dating. It has being almost two months!"Ruby claimed and Yang sighed again.

"Jaune, I want you to know that I love you and I am so sorry about this." Yang said as she typed a message on her scroll.

"Sunshine, I don't think your dad can be worse than my sisters." Jaune reassured her and she smiled again, squeezing his hand.

"My dad is not as… discreet, as your sisters. So I am really sorry about anything he might try." She said, hesitant to press the send button. But then, one day she would have to tell her father, and she was sure Tayang would accept Jaune.

…

Jaune didn't know what exactly he expected to happen.

Maybe Tayang would appear, give the usual 'don't mess with my daughter' speech, than he would begrudgingly accept and maybe when and if Jaune marry yang and they had children, he would finally accept him. But then he was used to his mother and sisters, so when he woke up in the morning of the next day with a man three times bigger than Yatsu, arms covered in tattoos, a full blonde beard and long blonde hair holding the boy by his feet at the school's roof, he was more annoyed than surprised.

"Hello, sir, you might be Yang's father, Tayang. She talks about you a lot." Jaune said upside down, and Tayang made no sign of changing their position or his incredible angry and threatening scowl.

"Shut it, grasshopper. I never expected my little sunflower to fall for the tricks of a weak boy like you. I don't care you are Sara's kid, you will leave my princess alone." He growled and Jaune just found it amusing. He never expected Tayang to be so much of an overprotective dad as he was showing, including the 'sunflower' and 'princess' thing. He would tease yang so much if he survive.

"Sir, you raised a strong, smart girl. If I even dared to try something akin to a trick at her, I am pretty sure I would be at a hospital with all my bones broken. And that is if your other daughter Ruby didn't kill me first." Jaune tried to stay calm, maybe too calm. Probably his blood was all on his head right at that moment. Tayang gave him a curious look, and then he shook Jaune a bit.

"Don't try to smart your way out, Arc. So that is how you did it? Sweet words? No, that won't work with me; I know how you think, as I was a stupid teenager once. Once you get your way with my sunflower you will break her heart! So, here is the deal, grasshopper. You will break up with Yang, gently, of course. Then you will get to live, and my little girl will find a proper man to love… A few years in the future!" Tayang was know holding Jaune by only one leg, and Jaune groaned as he looked at the hard, far away ground down there. But the boy would not go down easily.

"Oh, no. I promised Yang I would never break her heart and I never go back on my word. I love her, and she loves me. She accepted me by her own will, and no matter whom you are, Mr. Xiao Long, the only person who can tell me to get away from Yang is herself. All I can do is giving you my word I will never do anything willingly or knowing to hurt her."

Tayang analyzed the boy for a moment. He was surprised that he didn't beg for his life as all other boys he had a 'talk' with did. Of course, he was Sara's son, and Tayang knew Sara well enough to know she would raise a proper man. Michael was the one that was overprotective, not wishing his children to get into dangerous fields like being a Hunter. He almost had his way with Jaune if his sisters didn't help him sneaking into Beacon, or Ozpin always trying to amuse himself. The big man almost smiled at that.

"So, how about this: fight me. If you defeat me, I will recognize you are worth my sunflower."

"Wait, what?" Jaune asked as he saw the serious face Tayang had. "Oh, no no no no no. First, Yang is not something to be given or taken, she is a person and she can decide those things for herself. I will not 'bet' our relationship to prove some dumb macho point! Second, even if by a miracle I defeat you, which would prove nothing! If anyone could demand me to prove my worth to Yang is herself!" Tayang almost felt proud of the boy, and admired he had guts. Yet he dared to touch his precious daughter.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Jaune Arc." He said and he dropped Jaune. But instead of the boy falling to meet his demise, Yang grabbed him and hugged him tight after putting Jaune back up.

"Dad, tell me you didn't tried to murder MY boyfriend." Yang growled and Tayang seemed to shrunk in her presence. All of their friends were there, and while Tayang smiled at Ruby, she gave him a disapproving look that seemed shrunk the man more.

"Thanks for the saving, sunshine." Jaune said as his head spun due to the prolonged period upside down. Tayang glared daggers at the boy daring to give his daughter a nickname, and would have broke his neck after she kissed him fast on the lips if Yang didn't stared at him with glowing red eyes.

"Sunflower…"

"Ah-ah-ah, sunflower my behind! I am a grown up girl, dad. Jaune didn't seduce me or tricked me. We have being friends for months and he has being nothing but nice and courteous to me, and even after we started dating he have being my perfect gentleman. I am in love with him, dad, and I don't want your approval… But I want your support…" She finally said, and Tayang sighed loudly at that. It was clearly to him that Yang was blinded by her love.

"Yang, please, listen to your father…" Yang got up and armed Ember Celica, making Tayang wimp in fear.

"Ruby, Pyrrha, take Jaune to the mess hall. I will have a private talk with dad." She said; her eyes red and blonde hair on fire. They took Jaune out of there (and Nora too, that wanted to see the father and daughter 'talk') out of the way as fast as they could.

…

"That sounded awfully like a big cat of some kind being mortally wounded." Glynda Goodwitch said as she sipped her tea. Ozpin looked over his scroll and sipped his mug.

"I think everything will be fine. I heard Tayang was coming today to meet Jaune Arc." He said and Ms. Goodwitch smiled.

"He is really brave to try to intimidate Mr. Arc. I am pretty sure Sara wouldn't take that lightly." She mused as she finished her tea.

"Indeed. But I think he is dealing with a far worse opponent than Sara Arc. One that he can't hurt back." Ozpin said as he once again sipped his coffee. That was the ebst year he had ever had, no one boring day.

…

Tayang sat at the usual table team RWBY and JNPR shared; a big black eye on his face. And now he had to watch his beloved daughter being all lovey-dovey with Jaune Arc. At least the boy was respectful enough to not go too touchy with her in his face. It was clearly that they both were in love, Tayang wasn't blind. But still he wished his daughter chose someone better.

Not that there was anyone good enough for Tayang's little girls, surely.

"Come on daddy, I told you already that Jaune is a great guy." Ruby said as she ate another cookie.

"It is just you both will always be my little princesses, puppy." He said as he also ate a cookie, and now everyone knew where Ruby's bad eating habits came from.

"Dad, I will always love you. But I am able to do my own decisions now." Yang reassured and Tayang sighed. She was too much like her mother, and the man knew there was no point arguing.

"Just promise me if he even dares to try anything funny with you, you will tell me." He asked, and Yang nodded, finally making the man smile. "I must admit, you have guts, Arc. Not many people keep their cool when confronted by me."

"I think being utterly terrified can have that effect, Mr. Xiao Long." Tayang laughed at that, the boy really have guts, and if he was terrified, the better. "You can call me Tayang, everyone does. Tell your parents they raised you right."

"Certainly. I am sure they would be happy if you paid them a visit." Jaune said, finally relaxing enough after the ordeal.

"Yeah… about that...I think I will keep some distance from your mother for a while. I am pretty sure she will not be appreciative of my efforts to be a good father. And she scares me." He said, making Jaune arch his eyebrow. One day he would have to ask his mother exactly what she did to make a man as strong as Tayang afraid of her.

…

Tayang didn't stay at beacon long. He met with Ozpin and Goodwitch in private, threatened Jaune a little more, dotted his daughters a lot and generally was a good guy to have around most of the time. But he still was a teacher at Signal, and had actually skipped classes to go there and have his little 'talk' with Jaune. After a little bit of drama during their farewells, Tayang finally left.

"Well, that was fun." Blake deadpanned as the bullhead took the Sun Tiger away.

"I never expected him to actually try to murder Jaune." Weiss commented.

"Dad would have caught him before he hit the ground." Ruby reassured their friends, though they weren't that sure yet. They also had to wonder exactly what Sara Arc could do if Tayang was afraid of her.

"Talking about tall, blonde and scraggly, where is Jaune?" Weiss asked as they looked around. Jaune disappeared again.

"Oh, for fuck's sake!" Yang yelled as they all started searching for the blonde knight.

…

Jaune didn't knew how the masked woman that currently pointed a really big, really red and really sharp sword did it, but here he was at the roof top again, back against a wall as she rested her sword on his shoulder, dangerously close to his neck. In a slow motion she took out the mask, and yet the boy knew this wasn't her lowering her guard, so he would not dare to try to escape. As soon as she looked at him, realization struck. He had seeing a picture of her before, although the image wasn't clear. Yang told stories about her, after all.

"So, this is going to be a normal thing? My girlfriend's parents threatening me?" Jaune asked Raven and she glared curiously at the boy. "Can we skip all the death threats and go directly to the point where you accept I am not leaving Yang's side?"

"I can see now why Tayang let you go that easily. The reason I want to talk with you is not to say you don't deserve to be with my daughter. The reason I am here is because I want her to be happy, but a storm is coming, Jaune Arc, and I fear that someone as… unprepared as you could not have the needed strength to survive it. I don't want my daughter to cry over a dead boyfriend, especially one she is so deeply in love with."

"Raven… Look, I know my failings, but Pyrrha and now Yang have being training me. I don't know what kind of terribly future you are expecting, but I entered beacon to protect people, and I will do whatever it takes to become strong enough to do that."

"That is not what I fear most, Arc. I fear that you are the type that would give your life to save someone else." Raven said with a mix of praise and worry in her voice. "My daughter had to deal with the pain of losing two mothers. I don't want her to feel the pain of losing you."

"So I will get stronger. For her, for Pyrrha, for my family and friends. But everyone will die one day, and I will not stop living for fear of death." Raven laughed at that statement, that boy acting way more mature than it should be. She lamented they couldn't be children longer, and so she gave a raven's feather to the boy.

"Show this to Yang when you two are alone. She will know she can share everything that worries her with you." Raven said, putting her mask on again and disappearing through a portal. Jaune looked baffled for a while before hearing Yang's voice calling for him.

He decided that he had a way too rough day and deserved a bit of a reward. So in the moment he found Yang he hugged her tightly and kissed her, not giving time for her questions. The girl didn't mind that much, and just kissed back and giggled. Jaune smiled at her and decided that everything would be fine.

If a storm was coming, he had a sunshine by his side.


	10. Extra: First Fight

Ms. Goodwitch was pretty sure she needed some long vacation, as far away from Beacon and its madness as possible. She never expected that one day she would have to deal with one of her students walking around like a blazing inferno, but there she was seeing Yang Xiao Long punching anyone that dared to get too close, destroying school property and creating chaos, her eyes red and her hair lit aflame. Ms. Goodwitch wondered if anyone was stupid enough to touch the brawler's hair as that was the usual thing that made Yang rage. The other two options was someone hurt Ruby or Jaune, or the knight did something stupid.

"Ms. Xiao Long!"

"Not now!" She yelled to Ms. Goodwitch surprise. She used a glyph to stop Yang of causing even more damage.

"Ms. Xiao Long, you have five seconds to tell me why you are acting like Godzilla around school grounds and not have you expelled!"

"Ask that cheating scrub called Jaune Arc!"

Ms. Goodwitch arched an eyebrow. Jaune and Yang had being together for seven months now, and for most of the time it was like a honeymoon, with them both being too much in love with each other to care. Even after all the chaos during the tournament it seemed nothing could break them apart. But she expected sooner or later they would have a fight, and while she expected it to be something less serious than cheating, she was pretty sure they would get over it.

And the idea of Jaune Arc cheating on Yang was simple preposterous for her.

"Ms. Xiao Long, you are going to your room and not leave there until I talk to you. I will have a few words with Jaune Arc."

"Fine!"

Ms. Goodwitch let Yang go and the girl stormed off, and in the way she punched a boy that dared to talk to her a hundred meters away. The teacher sighed and grabbed her scroll and called Jaune. She hoped the boy had a good excuse for all that was happening as she definitely used all the patience she had already.

…

Jaune ran as fast as he could from the bullhead towards Beacon. He had no idea why Ms. Goodwitch called him, all she told him is that if he didn't returned to Beacon ASAP, he AND Yang would be in trouble, and as a good boyfriend he would never let his girlfriend get in trouble if he could help.

He saw a trail of destruction in the way, and he hoped that wasn't Yang's handwork, because he had enough experience on how difficulty dealing with an angry Yang was. He found Ms. Goodwitch fixing the damage with her 'magic' and approached her carefully.

"Er, Ms. Goodwicth?"

"Ah, glad to see you, Mr. Arc. Can you explain to me why your girlfriend sent five students to the infirmary and caused extensive damage to school property?" She glared at Jaune, who shifted his eyes trying to figure out what happened.

"I dunno. Maybe her hair?"

"Ah, but she told me you knew what happened."

"Me?"

"Yes, Mr. Arc. You. So have you done anything that would make Ms. Xiao Long go in a rampage? One that she says you is the reason?"

"I swear to the holy heavens I have done, spoke or even thought anything I could point as reason for Yang to do all this." Ms. Goodwitch knew that he was telling the truth and sighed. Jaune wasn't the type to purposely do anything that could anger Yang, even less cheat on his girlfriend.

"Go talk to her. And better you wear your armor and shield. I swear, Mr. Arc, if she causes a single more damage or hurt anyone else, except you, it is you who you get the detention!"

"Yes, ma'am, right away!" Jaune disappeared as soon as he spoke that, and Ms. Goodwitch decided she would get those vacation days she had delayed for so long. She wasn't young enough to deal with teenage drama.

…

Jaune was trying his hardest to remember his day. During breakfast and classes everything between him and Yang was fine. After lunch he decided to go to town and buy her a present, just because. Jaune and Yang decided only the birthday of when they started dating and their own birthday were important, no first kiss birthday or silly things like that. Even so from time to time, when he had extra money and was particularly happy, he would surprise her with some small gift. She always seemed happy to receive those.

Of course, he lied to her about his purpose of going into town, so maybe she was mad about that? But that wasn't a lie big enough to warrant the 'Yangpocalypse' he saw. He adjusted his armor and checked his shield, but hoped he would not need them. But as he turned a corner and heard the familiar sound of Crescent Rose being armed, he saw Ruby and Blake blocking his way. He was glad he brought his shield.

"Errrr… Yang talked to you." Jaune spoke, trying to not say anything that could make them attack.

"Yep." Ruby answered with a smile, that Jaune knew it wasn't a happy one.

"And you aren't going to allow me to talk to her?" he asked, knowing it was a big rhetorical question.

"Nope."

"Nope as in 'we aren't going to stop you' or as in 'we are going to kill you if you take one more step?"

"The second one." Blake affirmed, her arms crossed over her chest. Jaune sighed deeply and looked at the duo.

"Look, I don't have time for this. I need to talk to Yang if we are going to fix this mess." He begged to them, but they didn't move.

"She is very angry, you know. And sad. She was crying, and I rarely see her crying. I don't like to see her crying." Blake said, and Jaune made a dejected face. He always hated when he saw Yang sad, and she with tears in her eyes was simple heartbreaking to him.

"Them I don't have the time to spend here arguing with you two. Look, I don't know what Yang think I did, but clearly she thinks I did something awful if she is crying, and I swear I haven't did anything to make her cry, at least not willing or knowingly." He said, and for a second Ruby hesitated, but they still hold their positions.

"That is not something you do unwilling or unknowing Jaune." Blake spoke again, and Jaune wondered what they were talking about. He stood straight now, and used his best commanding voice.

"Ruby, we know each other since our very first day at beacon, and have being friends since, so I ask of you, have I ever give you reason to believe I could do whatever you are thinking I did to Yang?"

Ruby death smile disappeared. Jaune was many things, but his biggest flaws resided in his innocence and honesty to a fault. Believing he did what Yang said he did was to believe that Jaune Arc was not the person they have known for more than a year. And the fact he was there was a sign he wasn't the type to do that.

"Jaune, she saw with her own eyes." Blake stated, still not convinced.

"Blake, look at me and tell me that there is absolute no chance that whatever Yang saw couldn't be a misunderstanding."

Blake stared deeply in Jaune's eyes. She liked him, he made Yang happy for so long, and he always respected her and treated the Faunus and Blake with respect. And he was clumsy enough to get into a situation that would be completely innocent yet look like something awful.

"Yeah. I want to believe it is just that, Jaune. So go talk to Yang. You know the consequences if you do not fix that fast." Ruby answer was to put her weapon away and hug Jaune tight.

"She is really sad, you know? And really crying. Please Jaune, give her smile back."

Jaune patted her head and smiled, and Ruby and Blake walked away. He once again tried to reach Yang's room only to be blocked once again, this time by Weiss and Zwei, the small dog growling at the knight, Weiss pointing her weapon dangerously at the boy, who just sighed once again.

"I swear this is becoming ridiculous. OK, since clear one of you is being irrational and I can't properly reason with, I will talk with the other one. Zwei…"

"Hey!" Weiss protested as Jaune kept talking with the little dog.

"… I want to make things right to Yang, but I can't do it if everyone keeps trying to push me away from her. So, please little buddy, can you take Weiss with you and let me talk with my girlfriend?" The dog stopped growling, tilted his head a little and whimpered for a bit, before barking. "Thanks, buddy."

"Are you sure, Zwei?" The dog gave Weiss a happy bark. "If you say so. But I swear to the heavens, Arc, if Yang and you aren't back to that unbearable lovey dovey mood, there you be no next generation of Arcs coming from you!"

With that Weiss and Zwei left, and Jaune finally was able to reach team RWBY's dorm room, where the statue that used to be by its said was now marble dust. Jaune resigned himself to fate and knocked at the door, but no answer came from it. He knocked again, harder, but again no sound come from the room. He left a loud groan out, realizing it would be harder than he thought.

He fully expected one day that Yang and he would get into a fight, but he expected their first fight to be about something minor, like him not noticing new clothes or nail polish, not something that would throw his beloved Yang into full destruction mode, or that would make her lock herself in her room and cry.

"Yang, please, open this door and let's talk." He begged, but no sound come from the room again. He tested the knob but the door really was locked. "Sunshine, come on, let me in."

No sound from the door, and this time he got annoyed. He was pretty sure that they could talk whatever he did to anger her if she allowed him to. And despite Yang being probably more mature than her attitude let it show, she was being a bit childish. Jaune groaned again, and took his scroll to call his sister Mia.

"Hey, little brother. How are you? Is Yang OK?" She greeted but she quickly noticed her brother wasn't happy. "Oh, something happened?"

"She locked herself in her room and refuses to talk to me. I have no idea what I've done but I am sure if we talk we can fix this. If I can get inside her room." Jaune explained, and Mia thought about it for a second.

"Dear brother, do you think I can access Beacon's systems, and simple unlock her door?" Jaune just glared at her. "And here I was expecting a challenge. Done." He heard the sound of the door unlocking and smiled. "Want me to keep undesired interference out?"

"Thanks sis, you are awesome." She chuckled at the compliment.

"Of course I am. I will keep the line open just in case, and I, Mia Arc, promise to not pry. Good luck, brother. I want to see you two together."

Mia was a computer and hacking genius, and there was no computer network she couldn't access. She even created a supercomputer in the basement of their castle, that she affirmed to be for research purposes, but mostly was used to play pranks around. Jaune was just glad that she was helping, and since she spoke her full name while promising, he knew she wouldn't record the talk he was about to have with Yang.

Jaune readied his shield and gulped, just hoping Yang was calm enough to them to talk, so he slowly opened the door and entered. To be received by a flaming punch. He was glad he took his weapons as he blocked Yang's punch, and that both her training and Pyrrha's allowed him to properly avoid being killed by his angry girlfriend.

"Get out!" She yelled at him, her eyes glowing red and her hair on fire. Jaune though noticed her smudged make-up, and that she have being crying a lot.

"No! Not before we talk!"

"We have nothing to talk about Arc!" She grabbed him by the shield and moved to the door, but Mia had locked it remotely. "Open this door or I will murder you!"

"YANG!" His yell made Yang look at him. "Please we promised each other to talk about any trouble we could have! So let's at least talk! I don't want to see us like this!"

Us.

Yang loved when he used that word.

She let him go and sat on Blake's bed. Jaune breathed relieved and put his weapon on the wall closer to the door, then sat at Weiss bed. Yang refused to make eye contact, but at least her hair wasn't on fire anymore. Her eyes were still red, both because of her anger and because of her crying.

"Yang, tell me, and please don't go the 'you know what you did' line, what have I done that made you so angry?" His plead made Yang cast a glance at him. After being together for so long she knew he was being sincere and had no idea what made her like that. She breathed slowly trying to calm herself down, while Jaune just waited.

"I caught you with another girl…" She finally said, shocking Jaune. He didn't spend the day with any girl he could think of, and he certainly didn't have done anything that could be interpreted as cheating. "The blue haired one at the mall. You two were being very passionate with that hug…"

The first thing Jaune noticed was how sad she was speaking, and that hurt him. The second was how her eyes were asking him to deny all of those. Jaune tried his best to remember any blue haired girl he might have met, until he remembered an incident that might be what Yang saw.

"Yang, what you saw was me stumbling upon a mannequin." Yang glanced at the blonde boy and wondered about it. Sure it wasn't beyond him to do that. Despite his combat prowess improvements, he was still clumsy on daily stuff.

"Can you prove it?" She whispered, surprising Jaune. He got his scroll.

"Mia, can you find footage of me on the Claire's store in the Vale Mall?"

"Right away, little brother. Oh, heavens, that is why she is angry? It is so you." Mia chuckled and Jaune groaned.

"Just… stream the footage to her scroll…"

Yang took her scroll and saw the security camera footage. Jaune was walking around the store, and then his hood got tangled in a mannequin that fell over him, he trying to hold it and put it back. It really looked like he was making out with it from most angles, and the mannequin indeed had blue hair.

"Well, now that he cleared this misunderstanding, I am going to my room…" Jaune said dejected, but he couldn't move as Yang hugged his head, pressing his face on her navel. He felt something dripping on his head, and knew it was her tears.

"I am sorry…" She murmured. Jaune just sighed.

"You know, the fact you thought I was cheating on you isn't what I am sad about. It really looks like that from the video. I am sad you asked me to prove to you I was telling the true…"

"I am sorry… I was… I was dead afraid of losing you…"

That surprised the knight. Yang wasn't angry because she felt betrayed, she felt scared of losing him. He remembered that despite what anyone thought of them being Hunters, they were still young; they still had a lot to learn. Jaune remembered that all experiences Yang had with dating before were less than stellar, so she could feel insecure from time to time.

"I am sorry…" She whispered, and he hugged her back, making her shiver for a second.

"I am glad we could talk this over. I don't want us to be apart…"

Us.

Yang finally smiled as she caressed his hair.

"Us… I promise to work on my temper, for us." She said, and now Jaune smiled and looked up. She wasn't crying anymore, and she kissed him.

"I love you, sunshine."

"Not more than me, sir knight." Another kiss, then she rested his face in her navel again, just to feel he was kissing it, making her blush and smile. He was good at that. "Jauneeeeyyy…"

"Well, I think I will ask Mia to open the door…"

"Oh, no, you won't. I think you deserve a little reward for your patience." She said as she removed his armor and laid him on Weiss bed.

"Weiss will be pissed." He said but didn't really care as he removed his snickers and helped Yang with his armor.

"She doesn't need to know. Besides, for Xiao Long we haven't had some nice fun?"

"A few days. Far too long." He said as he pushed her with him in bed, and kissed her neck.

"Exactly!" She said as she straddled him.

…

"Do you think he is dead?" Ruby asked as she pressed her ear against their room door. It was more than half an hour since Jaune entered, and they still had no news of them.

"I am sure our honorable leader solved this and they are just cuddling like sloths on Weiss bed." Nora answered; she too had her ear glued on the door, despite both knowing that Beacon rooms had great acoustic isolation.

"They better not be on my bed doing anything!" Weiss protested as she with everyone else from teams JNPR and RWBY waited for the couple to open the door. They all were rooting the couple could solve it all.

"It was probably a misunderstanding. We all know Jaune would never cheat on Yang." Ren spoke calmly as he waited inside their team's room with Pyrrha and Blake.

"Besides, he knows exactly the kind of punishment he would receive from Tayang." Pyrrha added, looking concerned at the door.

"Come on, they are probably just doing what all couple do after a fight and a reconciliation. Steamy making out session." Blake said plainly, and Weiss looked with indignation at her friend.

"THEY BETTER NOT BE DOING THAT IN OUR ROOM!" She tried to use her scroll to open the door, but a red screen appeared with 'access denied' written over it. "Ruby, try your scroll."

"Nope, access denied. A bug, maybe?" Ruby wondered as she examined her scroll.

"A bug? Involving Jaune Arc? Unlikely!" Weiss called Mia via scroll. "Open the door."

"Wow, good afternoon to you too ice queen." Mia answered, pretending to be offended.

"Mia Arc, open this door right now!" Weiss threatened. "Or the authorities will receive anonymous tips about who might be the hacker that sent that insufferable singing pony program to all scrolls in Remnant a few weeks ago!"

"And you think it was little Mia that did that?"

"I can see the damned pony on that poster in your wall!"

"Door opened!"

They all entered the room, and gladly didn't saw a dead Arc inside. And also gladly they didn't caught Jaune and Yang in a steamy moment. The couple was snuggling on Yang's bed, Jaune wearing his t-shirt and pants and Yang with her top and shorts on, the rest of their clothes in a neat pile on the floor. Ruby and Nora giggled seeing the couple looking so happy together once again, while the rest sighed in relief. Weiss examined the room, especially her bed.

"So, why you two were fighting?" Pyrrha asked, and Jaune showed them the video.

"That is so you, Jaune-Jaune." Nora laughed as she watched the video again.

"I am happy you two worked this out. But Jaune, what was you doing in a store for women's clothes?" Blake asked as she sat in a chair.

"Oh, that. Here." He gave Yang a small package, and she opened to find a beautiful orange and black choker.

"Aww, Jauney, you didn't have to!" She said and kissed him, then immediately put it on. She really loved his small gifts.

"Well, you two might want to apologize to Ms. Goodwitch now. After all, you did destroyed part of the school and sent five students to the med bay." Ren commented, and they just laughed and nodded.

"You two might want to run away." Weiss said as she armed her sword with Dust. "Those sheets aren't the sheets I put in my bed and I found this in the trash bin."

She held a bright colored small package. Ruby's face became red as a tomato, while Nora asked Ren what that small, square package was. Jaune and Yang looked at each other and then jumped out of the window.

"YOU TWO CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!"


	11. Extra: One Year Anniversary

One year has passed since Jaune and Yang started dating.

They fought together against Cinder Fall and foiled her plans, dismantled the White Fang, defeated Weiss's father and his masterplan and now everything was relatively peaceful in Remnant, only the Grimm remaining as a threat.

Therefore, that meant Yang could celebrate their one year anniversary as she pleased.

She woke up and smiled at the thought of passing the whole day with her knight alone in the beach, taking advantage of the holiday and just eager to enjoy a day. She even bought a new bikini she was sure Jaune would got all hot and bothered by its sight. So, all she needed was to get ready to enjoy that beautiful day full of thunder and rain.

"NOOOOOO!"

Her dejected scream woke up everyone in her room as they saw her on her knees looking outside the window as a heavy rain was hitting Beacon. Everyone sighed loudly at that, as Yang had spoke of nothing else but her one year anniversary trip.

"Calm down, Xiao Long. Just because it is raining here doesn't mean it isn't sunny at the beach." Weiss complained as she got of her bed.

"No, it is raining everywhere." Blake deadpanned, making Yang shout some cursing words.

"Wow. Just, wow, sister." Ruby said as she patted Yang's back.

"Ruby, imagine that your favorite cookie brand is out of stock in the whole realm and you will know how I am feeling right now."

"Don't even joke about such calamity!" Ruby shouted as her eyebrow twitched.

"Come on, Yang, I am certain Jaune and you will have many anniversaries to celebrate." Blake tried to cheer up her partner, which smiled a bit towards the black haired girl.

"Thanks for the thought Blakey. But it is our first one and I wished to be special." Yang sat in the ground a bit dejected.

"It will be as special as you two want it to be." Blake affirmed and Yang felt a little better.

At that moment they heard a familiar knock on the door. It was how Jaune knocked, something he did as a non-secret code for Yang. If she was alone in the room that meant sexy times, and if she wasn't the other girls would know he was looking for her. Ruby opened the door but before he could speak Yang was hugging him tight.

"Jauneeeyyy… The beach…" she complained towards him, making a cute sad face that Jaune could only find sweet as he gave her a small kiss.

"I know. But don't worry, sunshine, I have a backup plan." As he said that her face brightened and Yang smiled happily, giving small happy jumps.

"You had a plan B in case of rain? I am impressed." Blake commented and Jaune chuckled.

"Actually, this is plan D. Plan B was in case of crazy evil mastermind." They looked at each other and got more surprised on the fact they didn't think that worrying about some evil mastermind was weird.

"Wait, what is plan C for then?" Ruby asked and Jaune laughed.

"Nora." He answered and everyone just accepted that every occasion needed backup plans about Nora. Even they had some contingency plans about the overly happy girl. "So, sunshine, put something comfortable and meet me at my room. I won't let our first anniversary pass without us doing something really special."

She kissed him passionately. A bit too passionately as Ruby and Weiss had to separate them before things got way too inappropriate. Jaune left and Yang immediately started preparing herself. She decided to forgo make-up, something she knew Jaune don't give much importance as long as she was happy. She put the bikini she bought, and over it a tight yellow t-shirt that hugged her curves nicely and a pair of spats that accentuated her butt.

"You might kill him of nosebleed, you know?" Blake deadpanned, and Yang just winked at her as if saying 'that is the idea'.

"And why are you with your bikini under it?" Ruby wondered.

"It would be a shame not showing him." Yang commented as she finished getting ready.

"One day Ms. Goodwitch will get you two doing such indecencies and I will move not a single finger for you!" Weiss said as she remembered all the times she caught the couple in her bed.

"When you found someone to love so much Weiss, you will understand." Yang answered as she winked and got out to knock at JNPR's door. Jaune opened the door and she saw Nora hanging in the ceiling, tied up in some thick ropes. "Uh, plan C?"

"Plan C." Jaune answered as he locked his fingers around hers and they started walking.

Jaune usually didn't talk much about Yang's more appealing outfits. He would just admire it for a few seconds, blush a little and held her closer to him; enough signs to Yang know he liked it a lot. The knight wasn't the jealous type, but he would make sure to show anyone gawking his girlfriend she chose him. And Yang loved that.

They walked towards one of the less used wings of Beacon, and the blonde girl was already curious to where they were going. Jaune took her through a set of stairs, and then opened a small door at the end of it. Yang gasped as she saw herself in a small round room where a small table with two chairs stood. The room had amazing colored windows, a small fireplace heating the place, and at the table a full course breakfast worth of the best hotels.

"My lady." Jaune said as he offered her a chair, one that she as more than happy to accept.

"Thank you, sir knight. How you found this place?"

"Ozpin showed me once…"

A bit of sadness came over the past headmaster, who sacrificed himself to save the students. Now Ms. Goodwicth was headmaster of Beacon, but everyone still missed the wise if eccentric man that they learned so much from. But that day was a celebration, so soon they changed the topic to more fun topics, like Pyrrha's latest tournament victory, Ren and Nora still not being together-together, Ruby and Weiss getting more often in those 'moments' and Blake writing her own smut book.

"Hey, Jauney, do you ever imagined that when we met for the first time we would ever being together?" Yang asked as she ate a scone, that she knew Jaune baked himself.

"How could I? I was the awkward, clumsy kid and you were, still are, the goddess of the sun." He answered making her laugh a bit.

"Come on, you weren't that bad…" He just stared at her. "OK, OK… but look at you now!"

She looked at him. He still wasn't a muscular man, but his muscles showed, he was fit and strong. He held a few scars in his shield arm from previous battles, but those added to his now rugged look. A beard was trying to form, but Yang didn't allow him to grow it for now. He was still the same gentle and a bit nerdy boy, but no one wouldn't recognize him as a true Huntsman.

"I had lots of help." He admitted with a smile, and she nodded.

"True, but I am happy we stuck together." She moved and kissed him again, feeling as his hands held her firmly. "What have you planned for after breakfast, sir knight?"

…

Yang was laughing harder as she watched the many cartoons Jaune prepared at the AV room, which worked as a mini-cinema inside Beacon. Apparently he convinced Dr. Oobleck to lend him the room after he explained what it was for. They both learned they liked some silly stuff like that once a while.

"OK, now for the next one…" Jaune couldn't get out of his chair as Yang sat atop of him and started kissing. Soon her hands and his hands were caressing each other.

"Yang, someone might get inside…" Jaune pretended to protest.

"We just will be vewy vewy quiet." She spoke like one of the cartoon characters as she took her t-shirt off revealing her flame patterned bikini.

"Wow, hotter than the sun in the middle of July." Jaune started to kiss her neck and gently removed her spats, and he stopped to admire her beautiful form. She smiled and blushed a little, something she never knew she would be around him.

"I hope this is as far as you go undressing in a public space, Ms. Xiao Long."

Yang felt of Jaune's lap as she heard the voice of Ms. Goodwitch entered the room interrupting the tender moment the couple was sharing. The teacher sighed as Yang started putting her clothes back, and Jaune awkwardly tried to hide the tent between his legs.

"After all this time I can't believe I still have to keep an eye on you two." She complained as she adjusted her glasses, the couple giving back awkward smiles as they recomposed themselves. "I will ignore it this once as it is your anniversary after all, but I am not as forgiving as Ms. Schnee, so I hope this to be the last time."

The couple nodded and left with a gesture from their teacher. Glynda then sat on one of the chairs and started watching the cartoons and smiled. It was nice to see her students could have a happy life after all they dealt with in the last year. She just wished they could keep their pants on.

…

During all day Jaune showed Yang all sorts of small surprises, like having lunch in the drone maintenance area with reprogrammed drones serving as waiters (courtesy of Mia) or messing up with team CFVY's coffee and seeing Coco having a breakdown over decaf. Now night was arriving, and Jaune and Yang were together in one of the med bay's bed, courtesy of Dr. Verd support for their relationship.

"Hmm." Yang left out as she snuggled Jaune a bit more. "Thanks, Jauney. Today was just great."

"Next year I hope we can use plan A." He commented kissing her forehead.

"Plan D worked just fine." Yang smiled and nuzzled his neck.

"Well, sunshine, I have one last thing for you." Jaune grabbed a small black box from the pocket of his pants that hang into the chair by the bed and gave it to Yang, she looking at him with great expectation. "Ms. Xiao Long, I have being incredible happy since we got together, so I wanted to say that I want us to be together for many years to come."

She opened the small box to find a beautiful silver ring, a small orange stone beside a blue one adorning it. In the ring itself just a small message that made Yang tear up. 'To my sunshine'. She slowly put it in her finger before cupping Jaune's face with her hand and kissing him deeply.

"I want to be with you for as long as we can." She answered as they shared another kiss. "And you know, I think we deserve another round."

Jaune laughed as Yang got on top of him again, before they both felt down of the bed as someone opened the curtains around them suddenly and making too much noise. They looked to see Ruby and Weiss blushing madly and agape.

"Ruby? The hell?" Yang yelled as she grabbed a sheet to cover them.

"Why I am not surprised you are doing such indecencies in school grounds?" Weiss wondered as she gave a disapproving look.

"First, Doc said it was OK, don't tell Goodwitch. Second, it is not in our room or your bed, princess. Thirdly, the hell?" Yang questioned still in the floor, Jaune hiding his red face behind her hair.

"Sorry, it is just Nora is missing and we are helping searching her." Ruby justified, her hands covering her eyes, but she was peeking between them.

"She is not here, as you can see by the lack of rampant destruction." Yang shouted. "Now, can you two go? We will dress up and search her later."

The girls closed the curtains and rushed off, Yang blowing a bit before getting up. But as she tried to get her clothes, she felt Jaune holding her waist and putting her back in bed, soon going on top of her and kissing her collar bone, making her shiver and smile.

"Jauney! What about Nora?" She said as she hugged him.

"Eh, they can handle her." The fire alarm sounded loudly around the building, making both laugh hard. "See, they found her. And you know; now we can be a bit louder too."

"Jaune!"

She didn't mind though. It wasn't the first anniversary she planned, but certainly was one that both would never forget.

…

 **A.N. Yeah, a chapter a bit shorter than usual, as it will be the next one. On the other hand, the last two extra chapters will be longer and I will do something I think it will be nice. :3**

 **Oh, and no, I won't make a lemon of them. Perverts. XD**


	12. Extra: Together, For as Long as We Can

Seven years have gone after Jaune and Yang started dating, and while many could have expected their relationship to be a happily ever after, things have gone a very realistic way for them, with all the expected troubles most couples had.

They had many fights over small stuff, once they even broke up for a few days when Jaune got jealous about one of Yang's old acquaintances being to close with her. Three days later he, somehow, put a classic piano under her window and played the most beautiful serenade she ever heard, composed by him with the help of Yatsu from team CFVY, and they got together again after a long talk and many apologies. How Jaune got the piano there was still something they talked about. To Jaune the two month detention he got for that was worth it.

Then after graduation, they had to deal with the fact they couldn't always be together, and for a while both felt they were growing apart, until Weiss had to assume her family company and retired from being a huntress. Soon after Ren finally got together-together, and three months after they married and moved to Ren's village. Blake also semi-retired to help a new organization for Faunus, and Pyrrha started a career as an actress aside her many tournaments.

That made Jaune, Yang and Ruby becoming a team of their own, and the couple once again grew closer. And now they both decided that was time to do something they wanted for a long time, and that is why a very nervous Jaune Arc was standing nervously in a floating platform by the lake by his family castle.

Jaune Arc and Yang Xiao Long were getting married.

"Jaune, calm down." Sun said as he stood in the platform with him.

The marriage was happening at night, with a full moon bright on the sky. The Arc family built a huge platform for the ceremony, where Jaune, Sun, Neptune, Ren, Yatsu, Fox and the Arc family stood alongside Raven and Glynda Goodwitch. Yang and Raven had to work their relationship as mother and daughter for a long time before Yang could forgive and understand why her mother disappeared, but now they finally felt like family again.

"Sun is right, little brother. You and Yang have being together for years now, everything will be alright." Micaela said as she patted his shoulder.

"It is just… This is a huge commitment…" He murmured.

"Jaune, you two have being living together for two years now. I am actually surprised you didn't give me grandchildren yet." Sara Arc told her son, in a tone of sincere bemusement and demanding he worked on that.

"Yeah, I lost 50 that you two would have kids before graduation." Neptune added. "With all the fun you two had during school."

"And I don't know? I lost account how many times we had to put you two in detention for indecency." Glynda commented as she fixed her beautiful dress. "I think Weiss had to burn down her mattress once."

"Twice actually." Jaune said and received a shocked look from the presents before everyone laughing and relaxed. "Thanks everyone. I am calmer now. By the way, what are you betting now?"

"Jaune, do you think we would make bets over your marriage?" Jaune just stared at Sun for a while. "50 lien that Ren will be the first to cry, as soon as Yang get in here."

"What?" Ren looked appalled at that.

"I bet 50 he will as soon as the music starts." Jaune answered and shook Sun's hand.

"Why everyone thinks I will cry so easily?" Ren wondered.

"You cried on all marriages we attended till now, starting with your own." Jaune explained, and Ren silent accepted the logic. Soon his thoughts came back to his marriage. "I think Yang is taking this as firm as a rock."

…

"Yang, calm down!" Blake demanded as a nervous bride walked around.

"Blakey, this is the most important day of my life. Nothing can go wrong. That is why he chained Nora down." Yang said as a smiling Nora shook the heavy chains they locked her to the chair.

"I still think we need fireworks." She said and everyone inside the room face palmed.

"Not after last time, we are still forbid to go to that town." Pyrrha said to Nora.

"What can even go wrong? We double checked everything." Ruby questioned as she helped Melody Arc fix her little cute dress. Melody would carry the rings.

"What if Jaune gave up?" Yang questioned, one of her biggest fears was that her fiancée would get cold feet.

"And run to where? We are in his hometown after all. Besides, I am pretty sure his sisters would tackle him down." Weiss said as Yang finally calmed down.

"He loves me, doesn't he?" She spoke with a smile.

"Yep." Both Ruby and Melody said at the same time, making them giggle.

"And dad will even walk me the aisle." Yang had a big smile as they were able to convince her father to do that. It wasn't easy as he hated the idea to let other man take care of his daughter, but after Sara Arc had a long, terrifying and probably life threatening talk with him, Tayang accepted the marriage.

"See. Now get ready since it is time for you to enter in the blondest family ever." Blake said as she resumed helping Yang to prepare.

…

Since the platform wasn't big enough to hold everyone, many guests were located in boats alongside it. That made a beautiful sight of white boats illuminated by torches circling the floating platform and bridge that connected it to the land.

Ruby and the other girls, including Nora, now unchained but held by Ren stood at the platform now. Soon music filled the air as the doors from the castle opened and Ren started crying. Melody walked up front, dropping flower petals from a basket. Soon after came Tayang with his arm locked with Yang's.

Jaune almost fainted on how beautiful the bride was. Her perfect white dress covered with small crystals that glittered under the light of the moon and the torches like small stars. Her blonde hair as beautiful as ever, but atop her head was a crown made of wild little purple flowers, something that was a tradition to the women marrying into the Arc family.

Soon they where face to face, Yang giving him a beautiful shy smile, while Jaune tried to make his brain work again. When Jaune offered his hand to her, Tayang held her for a moment, not wanting to let her go. It needed Sara to give a very murderous look at the big man to him let go. And it needed Glynda to cough a bit loud for Jaune and Yang stop to just stand and stare at each other like to dumb lovebirds to the ceremony finally start.

After the judge of peace gave her few words, it was time for exchanging rings. Melody cutely gave the rings to the couple, and both got really nervous for a while. Yang was the first to talk.

"Jaune Arc, you saw in me more than anyone, and I revealed to you more than to anyone. You become the most important person in my life and now I can't imagine it without you by my side for as long as we can. So now I promise to share all my happiness, all my troubles and all of me with you, my beloved sir knight." As she put the ring on Jaune's finger, tears of happiness dropped from her eyes.

"Yang Xiao Long, you gave me a chance when I was nothing more than a dork lost in Beacon, and you stayed with me over my best and worst moments. This moment, right here, is probably the happiest moment in my life as my beloved sunshine accept me as a husband. The promise I make the first day we become a couple I say again, I will do my very best so we could be together, because I love you." He gentle slid the ring on Yang's finger, and as the judge married them, both were crying, as almost everyone watching the ceremony.

"You can kiss now."

With the word, they kissed and were cheered by the crowd.

And they lived happily ever after.

Oh, no, wait. Nora happened.

Nora grinned as the couple was kissing and nobody was looking at them. She waited a long time for this chance, and had being planned her big gift for months. Now was the perfect opportunity, so she got a wireless device and pressed a big button with a pink heart drawn on it.

At first nothing happened, but then form the middle of the lake came a light, and the water exploded up as what looked like a huge missile flew high on the sky. Every guest looked up and saw as the missile started firing fireworks left and right, creating a tower of colorful sparks and clouds. And once the missile reached the highest, it exploded in a huge pink heart with Yang's flame crest and Jaune's double crescents inside.

That last one was so bright that for a full minute night become day.

"Nora!" Ren called his wife, which giggled unapologetically.

"Come on, that was awesome!" Nora retorted.

"I will tell you when I am able to see again." Blake deadpanned as she blinked.

"Do you think the neighbors noticed that?" Micaela Arc questioned. Mia Arc's scroll beeped.

"They did, as the Atlas military did. They think we are under attack and are sending the bullheads."

"Oh great, now I will have to deal with Ironwood complaints about we Arcs needing to know the word restraint." Michael Arc, Jaune's father complained. "And here I thought that this one marriage would end normally."

"Hun, you know as I know that it isn't an Arc marriage without an international incident and/or a big explosion at the end." Sara smiled and they laughed.

"Where is the happy couple?" Coco asked as she fixed her suit. Jaune and Yang where nowhere to be seem.

"Where else?" Weiss rolled her eyes and removed the tablecloth over the table that was used during the ceremony. Jaune and Yang were making out underneath it.

"Son, when I said I wanted grandchildren soon, and didn't meant that soon." Sara said, and everyone laughed as the couple get up. "But really, don't make your parents wait too long."

Jaune and Yang shared a wink. If it was up to them, their parents wouldn't wait much.

…

 **A.N. Next chapter, the children arrive!**


	13. And Then There Were Children

Sara Arc didn't have to wait long for her grandchildren.

One year after the marriage, Yang gave birth twin girls, named Sapphire and Azul due to their deep blue eyes like Jaune's. At the time, Ms. Goodwitch, current headmistress of Beacon, offered both a teaching position at Beacon, the brawler as combat teacher and Jaune as both tactics and Grimm studies, since Prof. Port was going to retire. They gladly accepted it as a way to give a more stable life to their daughters, and to move into Vale.

Sara asked them to live in Arctown, and Tayang for them to live in Patch, but the couple decided that living so close to their overprotective parents were not ideal, and decided that living in Vale would be the better option. They had a big and nice house, part because Beacon paid well, and part because Yang sometimes would accept modelling jobs to compliment the budget, and Jaune received his share of the Arc's business profits and did some consulting job to the police and military.

Three years after the girls were born, something interesting happened. All of the members of teams JNPR and RWBY had children in the same year.

Ren and Nora had a girl, and their friends asked why they waited so long since they were the first couple to marry. Nora explained that she felt she deserved to enjoy Ren a bit more, and at the same time she wasn't sure she would be a good mother. But once she had her little baby in her arms, she turned to be a very responsible mother. Ren was a very dotting father, though.

Ruby and Weiss married last, as Weiss was busy with fixing her family's company and Ruby was now the top Huntress in Remnant. The Schnee Science Research spend years developing a new technique that allowed the fusion of DNA material from donors of the same gender, and the revolutionary technique allowed the couple to have their own daughter, the very first to be born that way.

Pyrrha become both an accomplished Huntress, tournament fighter (being both the youngest and biggest winner in many of them) and later an actress. She met a man during filming her first big success, and they got together for five years before they gone their separate ways. He was envious of her success, and left to be a second rate actor in made-for-TV movies, while Pyrrha's career kept going well. But he gave a son to her, and while he was an absent father, Pyrrha loved her son with all her heart.

Lastly, Blake alternated her Huntress job with being a successful pro-Faunus advocate, many of her efforts giving them many basic rights and compensations after years of abuse. She had a daughter through what she defined as an independent production, and none of her friends cared about that much.

It wasn't rare for their children, (the Beacon kids, as Nora defined) to be together, especially since Jaune and Yang having a more stable life they were usually the ones babysitting their friends children when possible.

Today was one of those days, as the Xiao Long-Arc couple finished building a pool in their backyard, and their friends were going to leave their children in their care. And it was a Monday, what meant they also could sleep more. Or so they thought.

Yang felt tiny hands shaking her and opened one eye, first seeing her husband sleeping by her side. She smiled and snuggled him. She never expected she would still feel so much in love with him even after all those years. Jaune now sported a full blonde beard she loved to pet, while she didn't change that much, and to almost everyone she barely changed since she was 25.

"Mom, dad, wake up. They will arrive soon." Their son, Galahad, spoke in an annoyed voice as he kept shaking them.

"OK, OK. Morning, son." Jaune said as he looked at his son. He was very alike Jaune's when he was seven, but had the lilac eyes of his mother. "Now, your mother and I aren't decent under the sheets, go down there that I will get ready and make you breakfast."

"Ugh, too much information, dad. I wonder how I don't have as many sisters as you." Galahad left and Jaune and Yang stared at each other.

"He is too smart for his own good. He is just seven!" Yang said before Jaune giving her a passionate kiss.

"I blame Ruby and her big mouth."

"Nahahaha! Your sisters are as much guilty he is so precocious! Now, come on, I already told you no more kids. We barely can control three." Yang said as she kissed him one more time and then get up to get ready. "I learned that the first time we had to take care of everyone."

"Well, better we get ready for them, because they might arrive in less than an hour. I will get breakfast ready, you wake up the girls."

After both got dressed up, Jaune got down to the kitchen to get breakfast ready for the battalion they were expecting. Galahad helped the better he could in his seven year old stature. Yang entered her daughters' room to see both of them sleeping soundly. The girls were too competitive, as much as their aunts Ruby and Noir, so last night they challenged each other to see who would sleep last. It always ended up in a draw.

"Wake, wake!" Yang shouted as she did the only thing that would wake up those two now. She pushed their sheets off and started tickling their feet.

"MOM!" They both screamed as they wake up.

"Get ready as your friends might arrive any time now. And I hope you two learned to not stay awake so late." Yang laughed a bit as her girls got up, their hair a mess. They were much like Yang, except the blue eyes.

Yang got to the kitchen as her husband was making a lot of food. Considering the kids big appetite, she wasn't exactly surprised. She was happy Jaune was a good cook, since while she improved her own skills; her food was still edible at best. Soon she heard the knock at the door and opened it. A tall man in a suit stand there, and yang arched an eyebrow at him.

"Jeeves, you can wait in the car." Weiss said as her driver/butler/bodyguard got back to the big limo they arrived with. Weiss now wore her hair at shoulder length, and she wore a business suit instead of the dresses she used in the past. By her side was Summer Rose Schnee, who was a very good mix of both Ruby's features and hers. She had white hair with a reddish tint and silver eyes, but her face was pretty much Weiss otherwise. "Hello, Yang, Jaune. Thank you for having my daughter for today."

"Weiss, my niece is always welcome to my house, as it is you." Yang spoke and Summer talked in her polite voice, making a small bow.

"Thanks for having me, Aunt Yang."

"Go talk with your cousin. We have freshly made cookies." With the mention of cookies Summer was already sat by Galahad's side and eating one, greeting her cousin and Jaune at the same time.

"I swear she is taking all of Rub y's bad habits." Weiss commented with a smile. She loved her daughter and Ruby and learned to appreciate what once she saw as flaws.

"She is just cute. Don't worry, I won't let her eat the whole batch again."

"Better not, Yang. And please make sure the dunce you married keep his hands out of you this time. I don't want to have to explain to Summer why Jaune was groping your butt again."

"I promise." Yang winked and Weiss rolled her eyes, then they said their goodbyes and Yang joined the kids in breakfast. Summer and Galahad talked happily and soon the twins joined them.

"Hey, Gawain, do you know how to cook like uncle Jaune?" Summer asked her cousin, which just groaned.

"Why you all keep calling me that? I told you my name is Galahad."

"It is too long. So, can you cook cookies?"

"Not yet, but dad is teaching me." Summer smiled and gave her cousin a small peck in the cheeks. "Hey! No kissing! I swear you girls are all too sticky!"

"Sticky?" Yang questioned as she drank some tea. They wouldn't have coffee that morning for a very good reason.

"Yeah, like…"

The doorbell ringed and Yang got up to open it, just to see Nora, almost unchanged in appearance, except now wearing a pink china dress, and Ren, that now looked more mature and wise, at the door. Galahad had no time to hide as their daughter was already hugging and kissing his cheeks.

"See! Sticky!" He protested as he tried to get the energetic girl off.

"Lie Belldandy, behave." Ren said to his daughter. Belldandy looked a lot like Nora, but had Ren's hair and eyes, just her colored hair streak were orange instead of magenta.

"Yeah, you know your friend don't appreciate it." Nora added, but gave her daughter a wink, and Belldandy just smiled toothily and greeted everyone.

"Thanks for having her Yang. I know she gives a lot of work."

"Don't worry, Ren, we hid the coffee already. So, you two are going to have a day just for yourselves?"

"Yeah, Ren finally took a holiday from his job as town chief. So, today is all about romance and pancakes." Nora giggled and kissed Ren's cheek. The man smiled and kissed her. "See you all later. And Bell, remember, no rampant destruction!"

"Ok mom! Have fun with dad!" Bell started eating pancakes and talking with the others about her last wild dream, and Jaune swore she had dreams crazier than Nora, and wondered where all of Ren's genes ended up.

As the happy couple drove away, Yang didn't have time to close the door as another car stopped by. Soon she smiled as Blake and Pyrrha appeared. Blake now let her ears fully exposed, and had an air of maturity beyond every one of their friends' circle, except maybe Ren. On the other side of that coin, she still loved to read smut about ninjas, something Blake believed nobody knew but everyone did. Pyrrha now wore her hair short most of the time, due to the many roles and competitions she took.

"Hello again." Pyrrha said as her son, Perseus, stood by her side. Perseus looked a lot like Pyrrha, so much in fact that many times people confused him with a girl. But Galahad and him developed a deep friendship, and behaved more like brothers than friends. Pyrrha was grateful for that, as she would leave her son with Jaune's family often, and Jaune was the closest of a father figure Perseus had.

"Hello aunt Yang. How are you?" he said as he entered the house.

"I am fine, Percy. Galahad was eager to see you again."

"Hey, bro, come here, dad made bacon!" Galahad called and Perseus joined the group.

"So, where is Bianca?" Yang asked as she didn't saw Blake's daughter.

"Where else?" Blake said pointing at the table. Bianca was a beautiful cat Faunus, with bright short white hair but amber eyes like Blake. She had bigger cat ears than her mother, and a tail. She was already by Galahad side and gave him a peck on the cheek. The boy complained but blushed, while she had a shy smile. "Bianca, next time greet the people before joining your friends."

"Sorry." She said shyly, and immediately got back to smile at Galahad.

"Aww… she is so cute!" Yang cooed and smiled. "So, you two are working together today?"

"Yeah, we are doing a promotional ad for our equality programs." Blake explained.

"My fame could help a lot of people." Pyrrha added. "You know, we need to do something together, just the adults, next time."

"Well, we would need some babysitters. Weiss don't allow us to send them to her manor as the staff tends to try to resign soon after. Dad just let them create so much chaos that I doubt Patch can survive. The Arcs are nice, but somehow the children always come back with some unwanted knowledge. I swear the Arc sisters do it on purpose. Mom is always travelling, and Sun and Neptune don't have the needed constitution to deal with them. They still complain about their backs from last time."

"Well, we will find someone. See you later, Yang." Blake and Pyrrha then entered in the car and Yang turned to see her husband already having to contain the kids from entering into a food fight, especially Belldandy, her mouth already covered in chocolate.

…

Yang sat by the pool side and observed the children. Galahad was already leading them, so much like his father. It was of course made hard by Belldandy constant sidetracking and energetic execution to, well, everything. Perseus was very supportive, much like Pyrrha was with Jaune, but a tad bit timid. Summer laughed easily at her friends' antics, but clearly sided often with Galahad, as they were the closest since they were cousins. Sapphire and Azul, much like Yang and the Arc sisters, were both protective of the younger ones and especially of Galahad, but also teased the young boy so much that he was constantly blushing. That is if he wasn't because Bianca, despite being shy and quiet, would always find a way to kiss his cheek or hold his hand.

"I see they are as energetic as ever." Jaune gave Yang a glass of pineapple juice and sat with her in the lounge by the pool.

"I wonder if we were like that when we were their age…"

"Are you kidding me? My sisters and I were worse. And by the stories Tayang tell me, so was you and Ruby." Yang playfully slapped his arm at the comment. "You know, the girls want to go to combat school and Beacon."

"Yeah, Galahad wants to go too. I heard that Perseus is already training with Pyrrha. And if they go, I bet Bell, Summer and especially Bianca will want to go too." Yang looked as Galahad was teaching the catgirl to swim, but the brawler was sure she was pretending just to hold the boy's hands. "Awww, do you think they will?"

"Maybe once Galahad stops thinking girls are inconvenient. So, I was thinking we should start training them. I don't want them faking the transcripts like a certain idiot did once." Yang kissed him gently.

"If that certain idiot didn't fake his transcripts, I would not have a family to be happy with today." Jaune smiled and hugged his wife. "Yeah, we start tomorrow after classes. Even if they gave up later, a little exercise will do well."

"Have you ever imagined we would be like this when we started dating?" Jaune wondered and Yang got pensive. In her mind now there was no place for the thought of not being with her family.

"No. You?"

"I can't imagine not being with you and them. But again, I never imagined being with you when we first met." Yang laughed a bit and kissed him once again.

"I glad we gave us a chance. I never being happier, sir knight."

"Neither have I, sunshine." Jaune and Yang started kissing as they heard someone coughing and turned to see the girls smirking and Galahad giving a disapproving look.

"Really, mom, dad? If you don't behave, I will tell aunt Weiss." Yang and Jaune widened their eyes at the threat.

"You wouldn't dare, little man!" Yang shouted and Galahad gave an evil smile.

"Try me!"

"I swear to god, Jaune, he took that from your side of the family!" Yang said agape at her children.

"Are you kidding me? I am pretty sure that come from your mother!"

The children started laughed before Yang shooed them away. She sat back and snuggled with Jaune as the children played together. Many memories, both pleasant and unpleasant crossed her mind as the children played together, She remembered of her days at Beacon, where many of her most happy memories lied. One day those kids would probably follow in their parents footsteps.

"Thanks, Jaune. For everything."

"If anyone should be grateful, it is me." They kissed again, and would have kissed more if the children haven't thrown water at them.

"That is it! You are all doomed!" Yang shouted as she jumped in the pool after the kids, which scattered and laughed.

"Well, might as well join them." Jaune smiled at his family and kids' friends.

And especially at his wife, the woman he knew was the love of his life.

…

 **A.N. Next chapter will be the last of this series. The children enter Beacon, to the despair of Glynda Goodwicth!**


	14. What Goes Around

Jaune kept the car his dad gave him when he started dating Yang. It was a brand cool new car, and then it became an old lame car and now was a classic vintage car. Jaune never had the courage to sell it away, as the vehicle held lots of memories of his teenage years and his love for Yang. So as he parked the old white car at Beacon, he gave it a long, satisfied stare. His wife noticed the look and smiled, giving her husband a hug.

"Can you two stop? It is our first day at Beacon and you two are acting like you do back home." Galahad Xiao Long Arc complained as he left the vehicle. Now he was seventeen, and that was going to be his first day at Beacon. That is, if he could pass the Initiation.

"Come on, Gawain, let them be. One day you will be like them." Summer Rose Schnee argued as she joined them.

"Really, Summer, they are my parents and I don't want my classmates messing with me because they still act like they are our age. And could you call me by my name?"

Jaune and Yang laughed at the exchange. Even after so many years the two cousins still acted with each other pretty much the same way. Galahad was almost like Jaune when they were the same age, but the boy entered Beacon with real transcripts this time, and he was already a great fighter. He wore a white hood with black pants, and leather boots, but no armor, except a pauldron in his left shoulder, with the crescent arcs of Jaune's family crest combined with the flames of Yang's own crest. Under that the pommel of a sword could be seem.

Summer wore a white and red battle dress, similar to Ruby's in design, but with red ice flakes of the Schnee family as motif. She wore the same cape Ruby had when she was at beacon. Yang would always tease Ruby and Weiss over the fact the girl was already more curvy than her mothers' when they were the same age. Summer now had a very pink hair, which she kept insisting was light red-ish. In her back was her own weapon, Winter Rose, as she called. It was a scythe like Ruby's, but instead of being a high-impact rifle, it used many types of Dust as it did Weiss's rapier.

"Son, we promise to be very professional when at work, don't worry." Jaune said as he sent Galahad a message on his scroll.

"Dad, this is access to the car…" The boy wondered as he checked the file received.

"It is yours now. I hated flying when I was your age and I know you do too. Now you and your future team have some epic wheels." Jaune explained and smiled.

"Wow, thanks dad. This is so cool!"

"Now you two better go join your future schoolmates. I am pretty sure you will find some interesting people out there." Yang said giving a big hug on the kids, Galahad blushing madly while Summer just giggled. They soon walked towards the entrance, while the couple decided to go to the teacher's lounge.

Many of their older teachers were retired now. Velvet Scarlatina was now History teacher in the place of Dr. Oobleck, now a famous author of books. Yang replaced Glynda Goodwitch in combat class, but Glynda was still headmistress of Beacon in place of Ozpin, and aside for her whiting hair, she looked much the same. Jaune was both Grimm Studies and Tactics teacher. The mysterious prof. Peach also was a teacher, but no one ever saw her, even Jaune and Yang.

As they entered the lounge, they found Velvet and smiled. She complimented then, and she probably changed the most of everyone from their school years, now with short hair, a small scar under her chin and a cut in her left ear, sign of the many battles she faced as a Huntress. She looked very mature, very little of the scared rabbit of the old remained. Glynda was repassing the profiles of some students, drinking tea from a beautiful tea cup and pressing two fingers in her forehead.

"Good morning." Yang said in her musical tone as they sat in the table.

"Good morning." Velvet replied cutely, and Glynda replied a little too tired.

"Any worries about this year's students?" Jaune questioned.

"Yes, starting of course with your children, Prof. Arc. Not only have I had to deal with Azul and Sapphire tendency to terrorize the students, now I have to deal with Galahad and Summer." She complained, and Jaune gave a nervous chuckle. The twins were too much like his sisters.

"Galahad is a good boy. Don't worry about him." Yang affirmed, and Glynda looked at her from over her cup of tea.

"I know he is, when he is alone. But Summer is here, as it is Lie Belldandy and Bianca Belladonna. I am just glad Pyrrha's son is coming too. And that is not all I have to worry about." Glynda passed a profile to Jaune and Yang, and they looked at it with a mix of surprised and curiosity.

"His daughter uh? Well, she has nothing to do with what happened so many years ago. We will treat her as we treat any other student." Jaune affirmed. Yang took a few more looks at the profile before giving it back to Glynda.

"As long as she is not like the father." She added, and the headmistress just sighed.

"And your children?"

"If they are like us, and I think they are, they won't hold the past against someone that has nothing to do with it." Jaune finished, and Yang agreed with him.

"Very well, hope that don't become a point of concern. Well, I will get ready for the entrance ceremony. Oh, and Jaune, Yang? Please, could in this year none of our students catch you two deciding to remember the 'good old times' in empty classrooms?" She glared daggers at the blondes, which just nodded in agreement. Glynda rolled her eyes almost sure they would not keep that promise before going out.

"At least, don't do it in my classroom, or here?" Velvet asked; her smile too menacingly to the couple take a chance with her. They learned in their third year at Beacon that Velvet was cute and adorable, but when angered, she scarier than Glynda, Weiss and Sara Arc combined.

And she still had her box.

…

Galahad and Summer were going to the landing area of Beacon to see if they could find some familiar faces. They knew Belldandy was coming, but for some reason Bianca decided to keep it a secret, and in the last few days she even refused to answer their calls and messages, what got Galahad concerned. He was trying to call her again, not looking around when he stumbled over someone.

"Hey, watch it!" The girl was taller than Galahad for a few centimeters, and wore a bright dark orange hair. She was in full armor, with an eagle crest in the chest and carried what looked like a mace. She analyzed Galahad for a few moments and gave a sigh. "Oh, you are a member of the Arc family…"

"Er, yes, Galahad Xiao Long Arc." He answered, wondered why that was of importance to the girl.

"OK… That will be awkward… My name is Elizabeth Winchester, my father is Cardin Winchester." Galahad got surprised at the mention of that name. It was thanks to Ruby spilling the beans over how exactly his parents started dating that he learned about Cardin. "Look, I am not my father, and I don't want this to become some stupid family feud about idiotic stuff he did when he was our age, so can we at least not be at each other's throats over something it was not about us?"

"Sure thing. You are you, I am I, and our fathers aren't us. Hope we can get along well." Galahad prompt answer and extended hand surprised Elizabeth. She hoped Galahad's parents would be so prompt to separate her from her surname as his, and shook his hand. "Thanks… I was really nervous about meeting you."

"Eh, as my dad always says, the past is GAAAHHH"

A green and black clad girl tackled Galahad to the ground. Lie Belldandy had a toothy smile as she gave Galahad a kiss on the cheek despite his protests. Summer laughed at the very common scene for her, while Elizabeth could only stare in shock.

"Hello, Gawain!"

"Bell, why are you trying to kill me?! And stop with the kisses!" Galahad pushed her off him and got up. Belldandy was so much like Nora, except for her hair and eye color. Her weapon was a lance that could change into a heavy machine gun.

"Come on, we will be awesome here, kicks all types of butts and create a legend bigger than our fathers, Gawain!"

"I thought your name was Galahad?" Elizabeth commented, making the boy groan.

"My friends keep insisting in calling me that, no matter how much I ask for then to not. I think they have a sadistic pleasure doing that." He explained, making Elizabeth smile.

"Hey, brother!"

Elizabeth turned to see the cutest person she ever saw. Wavy red hair curling over a headpiece made of bronze, wearing a Greek like armor that valorized the slim body, a beautiful face that could rival with many famous actresses. The Winchester girl blushed immediately as that person stopped and fist bumped with Galahad.

"Close your mouth, Liz." A silver haired bunny girl said to her, and Elizabeth jumped in surprise as she looked at her friend. The bunny girl had silver long hair and ears, her eyes were pink, and wore a very practical jump suit, a bow in her back with several arrows.

"Carol?" The group looked at the newcomer, and Galahad was happy that Elizabeth was friends with a Faunus, considering the stories they heard about Cardin. It really looked like she had nothing to do with Cardin's faults.

"Hello, I am Caroline Lewis, you can call me Carol, and I am Liz best friend." The girl introduced herself.

"Hi Carol, pleased to meet you. I am Summer, those three are my cousin Galahad, call him Gawain…"

"Please call me Galahad!" He begged.

"Gawain. The energetic girl is Belldandy, you can call her Bell…"

"But not too often, I am a busy woman." She said with a serious face that made the bunny girl giggle.

"And the cute boy here is our friend Perseus Nikos."

"Perseus? The four times Mistrali champion, top of his class and star of that show about the youngest Huntsmen ever?" Elizabeth couldn't control her excitement.

"Yeah, but the show is not very accurate."

Perseus followed many of Pyrrha's footsteps, and even after puberty he was still very girly, and many times if he used certain clothes people would confuse his gender. That created for him a huge fandom, both within the male and female population. He used the same weapons Pyrrha used, but his version of the weapons had a mostly bronze color with just some red details.

The group talked a lot, and after the initial surprise that Elizabeth was Cardin's daughter, and the respective acceptance she couldn't be blamed for any of her father's actions, they were quickly developing a friendship. Liz couldn't stop drooling over Perseus though, one thing the boy didn't noticed, and Summer wondered if her uncle influenced the boy to be so oblivious.

"Gawain, why are you always checking your scroll?" Carol asked, and Galahad sighed at the fact he would not shake that damn nickname away any soon.

"Another friend of ours is not answering. I was hoping she would come to Beacon with everyone." He explained, and Carol gave him a knowing look and smile.

"Is she a girlfriend, perhaps?"

"What? No, Bianca and I are just friends."

"But by how worried you are, I expected her to be important to you."

"Of course she is! She is my friend, he has being friends since we were kids, and I am just worried." He said and jumped as he felt a kiss on his cheek. By his side was Bianca. He gave her a quick hug and sighed in relief, the others giving them the usual knowing looks and giggles. "Bianca! Why haven't you called?"

"I wanted to make you a surprise, Galahad." She shyly spoke and the boy face palmed at her explanation.

Bianca grew up to be incredible beautiful, her big amber eyes contrasting with her pale skin and white short hair. She wore a kunoichi outfit that was white with black details, her tail free to wing around. A pair of short sword-pistols in her back. Galahad blushed on how beautiful she looked, and Bianca had pink cheeks as she looked back, gently biting her lower lips.

"Are they?" Elizabeth asked. Summer giggled.

"Not yet, but soon. Or I will make them."

"We are late!" Carol shouted as she consulted a beautiful silver pocket watch. They all shared some looks and rushed towards the main hall.

…

"Of course it would be them…" Glynda said to herself as Galahad's group stormed into the main hall, almost tripping another girl, which turned around to look at them. She wore long green hair put in a braid, had ebony skin, red eyes and wore cargo pants and a top that revealed a bit too much to Galahad's poor heart. She gave them a very displeased look as they apologized.

"Be careful or next time I will hurt you." She stated simply.

"Hey, we said we are sorry!" Bell protested over the green haired girl gaze.

"Bell, calm down, she might as well ended up in our team later." Galahad said and Bell just showed the other her tongue. The green haired girl looked appalled at the act and just walked away. Before they could talk again, Glynda started her speech.

"Welcome to Beacon. Many of you look at this place as just a step in your journey to become true Hunters, but I tell you Beacon is not a step, but a wall. If you think your abilities are enough, we will gladly show how wrong you are. Our objective here is to prepare you for the most dangerous job in all Remnant. Tomorrow you be put to test your abilities, and hopefully those able to do it will surpass the wall that is Beacon. Now rest yourselves, tomorrow Initiation begins."

Glynda walked of the stage with the students looking silently at her back. To some that speech made no sense. To others it hit a nerve. To Galahad and their friends it made them think about their own objectives. Many were there to follow their parents' footsteps. But clearly that would not be enough.

"Wow, Glynda, I think some of them, might have pissed themselves." Yang commented as the headmistress entered the corridor behind the stage.

"If they did, they have no place here. I just hope the children you brought here is less destructive than you and your friends were. And that your son and Blake's daughter could keep their hands off each other."

"Aww, come on, they will look so cute together!" Glynda just sighed defeated. Retirement never sounded so pleasant like right at that moment.

…

Night came down fast, and everyone was preparing to sleep. Elizabeth almost had a nose bleed as she saw Perseus coming wearing just a lose t-shirt and a tight pair of shorts that showed his legs. She was wearing a night gown that somehow surprised everyone. Carol wore a white night dress, Summer pajama pants and string top with snowmen pattern. Everyone wondered the irony of the wintery motif in a girl called Summer. Belldandy wore a long green t-shirt with the word boop wrote in pink. Bianca wore a black short kimono. Galahad joined them soon while wearing just his white undershirt and yellow boxers.

"No sleepwear?" Summer questioned her cousin as he fixed his sleep bag between her and Bianca.

"I had one, but guess? My sisters decided it would be funny to change them for this!" He showed a white onesie with sheep pattern, and that made everyone laugh a bit. "And they are 3rd years here, so I can just imagine when classes actually start they will get on my back as much as they do back home."

"Calm down, Gawain, I am sure they will show some restraint." Galahad just stared at his cousin. "OK, we will just have to keep an eye on them."

"Yeah yeah." He said, but before he got down he saw the girl they almost stumbled earlier sitting alone. She looked sad, and Galahad, a heart as big as his parents, decided to talk with her, so he walked towards her. "Hey, sorry about earlier again."

"Anything else?" She dryly retorted, and Galahad rolled his eyes.

"You know, tomorrow we will receive partners and a team. If this will go exactly as the previous years, it could be kind random. You can stop the 'I need no one' discourse. We always need someone to lend a hand. You can make it harder for you by going all 'lone wolf' or you could just accept that we won't leave you alone." Galahad little speech made the girl raise an eyebrow, and she thought on it for a bit.

"Your girlfriend will get jealous." She answered as Galahad jumped with Bianca by his side.

"Bianca! I am so getting you a little bell!" The catgirl just smiled at him and made him blush. Caroline approached and extended her hand to the green haired girl.

"I have known them for just a few hours and I realized they won't give up. So come on, join us. I am Carol, by the way." The girl hesitated for a moment, but ended up accepting the hand extended to her.

"I am Isabel. You can call me Ise." The green haired girl finally smiled and was taken with them to Galahad's group.

…

The students were lined up in the cliffs, as many before them lined up before. Glynda inspected them once again, and saw many held great potential, while others clearly had no idea what they get themselves into. Every year she did that was full of surprises, and that year started well enough. Galahad and Elizabeth were in good terms, what was a victory to her as she always regretted she wasn't able to fix Cardin's attitude in the past, but the girl clearly was already a better person than her father.

Galahad was as good natured as his father, but with the benefit of being properly trained, so she knew she didn't need to worry much about him. Bianca clearly liked him, and couldn't take her eyes from the boy, and Glynda just expected they wouldn't do like Jaune and Yang. The girl called Isabel had a mysterious past and she hoped that didn't mean she would do what Blake did in her first year. Especially considering the people she was befriending. But right now she had a job to do.

Scare those children a little.

"You will be launched at the Emerald Forest, were you are expected to find and bring back some relics we hid there. This forest is full of Grimm, so you will be confronted with real life and death situations. The teachers will not interfere, and you will be evaluated from the start. As for your partners, they will be the first ones you make eye contact with. Questions?" Some of them raised their hands. "No? Good!"

She started launching one by one as she walked before them. She could only smile as Belldandy launched with a menacing laugh. Bianca gave Galahad a wink before being launched, making the boy blush once again. Glynda stopped in front of the boy for a second.

"Hope you have a launching strategy, Mr. Arc, differently from your father."

"Well, actuAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Glynda just smiled and kept walking.

…

Galahad was very glad that his family was composed of great Hunters (and he would never say it out loud, but also lunatics and the scariest women ever born) and he indeed had a landing strategy. His pauldron extended and closed over his left arm, becoming a full armor piece and gauntlet. He cocked it and started firing Dust rounds to slow his fall, and soon the boy was walking on the ground, hoping his future partner would be a good person.

He wanted to partner with Perseus. They were much more like brothers than friends, and he also was OK with Bianca. He didn't know Elizabeth, Isabel or Caroline well enough to decide over them. He would work nice with Summer, but he wished to never be paired with Belldandy. He was sure she would end up killing him.

Lost in thought he them noticed the presence of Grimm. An Ursa Major appeared, growling on him, so he reached the pommel inside his pauldron and drew a sword. The blade extended, revealing a large white sword with an empty space in the middle. The blade made a musical sound as it was released.

The Ursa attacked, and Galahad blocked its paw with the armor, which was as resistant as Jaune's shield. He countered with the sword, and every time he attacked, the air crossing the space inside the blade made a sound like a musical note, and that was from where Galahad took the name of his sword.

Chant Épée.

The Ursa growled and tried to bite his left arm, but its teeth broke on impact, making Galahad smile as he used the opportunity to attack. His sword shone white as he charged it with his Aura, and the fast attack decapitated the Ursa.

"Sorry Teddie, but I am too old to play with you."

Galahad was about to walk away when he heard some noise, and as he turned towards it he smiled.

…

"So, what do you think about his partner?" Jaune asked his wife as they followed him over their scrolls. They were in the forest, as different from what Glynda, and in another time Ozpin, implied, the teachers would save the lives of any student too weak to pass initiation. Of course, the students didn't need to know.

"Just perfect. I hope he have as much fun as we had." Yang commented with a bright smile, before Juane kissed her again, like it was their very first kiss.

"Well, maybe not as much fun. Glynda would have a breakdown if he did." Yang laughed and cuddled with her husband.

"If he does, I will be sure he will be as happy as us."

"I hope so, because I love you, sunshine. Always will."

"Me too, sir knight, now and forever." She answered, and they kissed once again, feeling blessed for the life they had together.

…

 **A.N.: And with this we are finished.**

 **I know, sad. But I am juggling two other stories right now, so I will finish this one now. I really loved writing this one, and might as well come back later, after I finish my other stories; maybe tell the tale of Galahad and his friends a little.**

 **So, thank you all for your support, and hope you can enjoy my current and future fanfictions too. ^^**


End file.
